The Shadow of the Wind
by Hotglacier
Summary: Can love be found between people who are exactly different? Because he likes her and she likes him, but they don't know it. A lot of fight scenes and no OC's. I know the summary sucks. Please give it a few chapters before judging. Read Rate and Review XD.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****Naruto****Just this story.**

**(A/N: hello ****peepz****. This is my first real ****fanfic**** so ****pls**** be kind enough to R &R)**

**Chapter 1**

A certain blonde chuunin with a black haired jounin hurriedly jump throughout the entire forest in an attempt to catch a rampaging person riding on the back of a humongous white bird. They jump across the entire forest underestimated by the guy's intimidating smirk. They hold an always ready kunai in their hands in the occasion that the person would engage in powerful offenses.

"Nimpo, kamaitachi!!!" the blond kunoichi cried out as she opened her massive fan to send out strong wind that cut randomly throughout the entire forest which snapped and slashed nearby trees several meters away. With cunning reflexes and impressive speed, the blonde person with his majestic white bird disappears in an instant as an evasive move to avoid the hazardous wind.

"Hey, Temari, don't push it or we'll have no more trees to jump on." The black haired jounin inquired.

"Whatever, Shikamaru, I'm just trying to calm him down." Temari shouted back

"That's what you call calming down?! Quit it or you'll make him more bad." Shikamaru said in the attempt of stopping Temari into sending out another tree cutting wind.

"Fine," Temari said grudgingly putting back her fan in the strap hanging leisurely at her back.

"We should probably stop; he's already out of our sight." Shikamaru said stopping at a nearby tree branch patting and patting for he has been at this for hours. Momentarily, Temari also stops at a nearby tree branch just a few meters away from Shikamaru.

"Looks like he escaped." Temari said of the obvious looking at Shikamaru smirking as if she had succeeded in that dangerous chase scene.

"So, that guy just now was an akatsuki." Temari said

"Judging from the black robe dotted with red clouds, I'd have to say yes. It appears that he was a long range type of shinobi with an unusual technique." Shikamaru said

"We should probably head back to Konoha. It's clear now that this mission cannot be finished with just the two of us. We need backup." Temari said heading back from where they came from. At this, Shikamaru does the same and heads back towards Konoha.

Not long after, Shikamaru and Temari arrived at the majestic gate of Konoha. With their first step at the gravel rock floor,

"Hey, Shikamaru-kun, Temari-san you both are together now aren't you???" Naruto said smirking slightly.

At this, a slight frown crept slowly against Shikamaru's mouth.

"Actually, we were just sent on a mission together by Tsunade-sama..." Shikamaru answered.

"...Which was completely out of our control" Temari continued out frowning slightly.

Moments later, the sky is covered out by heavy dark clouds hovering around. Lightning tore through the sky like an arrow shooting to strike a person miles away. Thunder's deafening noise struck everyone's eardrums travelling through the air in the speed of sound. Suddenly as thunder clapped and lightning struck, rain started to fall from the heavy clouds and bombarded the gravel rock floor splattering simultaneously.

"We'd better get inside. It's already started to rain" Shikamaru suggested heading towards the houses

"That sounds good." Temari agreed forwarding to her apartment.

"I think that would be best." Naruto said placing his jacket to his head to shield him from the rain that seemed to create noise that sounded similar to a lizard skittering through crunchy dry leaves of autumn.

----------------------------------------

**Shikamaru's**** house**

'Phew I'm glad that was over with' Shikamaru thought in his mind walking across his house. His dad sits in a chair reading a book and his mom walks around to greet Shikamaru

"Shikamaru! I don't care what it is that made you late but in this house dinner is at 7"

"Yeah, I was out doing a mission that apparently we failed." Shikamaru said

" We? Who was with you" Shikamaru's father asked

"Oh, just Temari" He answered

"Ah, that girl you hang around all the time has become your partner in a mission huh???" His father inquired

"Whatever, I'm going to my room to rest and freshen up a bit" Shikamaru said

As Shikamaru enters his room, he takes of his Jounin vest and gently hangs it at the back of his door. He went straight to his bathroom, took of his clothes and freshened nicely with a refreshing hot bath. While soaked and wet with water, he thought 'yeah my parents are right, lately we've hang around all the time. But why?? That's the question, why??? I don't know but there's just something about her that gives me a weird sensation when I'm near her- wait a sec, did I just say that. How could I ever thought of something like that. No the real question is, why I even thought of thinking that. Normally something like that wouldn't even cross my mind I mean, she's scarier than my mom. Well, hopefully tomorrow would be more pleasant'

Shikamaru finished freshening up, his wet body rested there as he turned off the hot water, his drenched hair dripped of his bath water. He took a dry towel and thoroughly dried himself of all water. The moonlight streamed through the curtains in his room. He got dressed with his sleeping clothes and went straight to bed.

'Man I'm really tired from that last mission I think I could use some Z. Don't wanna be all uncharged and lifeless in the morning.' The drowsy Jounin said going to his bed and carelessly unfolding his wide blanket, to be positioned so that it would shield him from the cold night wind.

Later, he took his blanket off of him and crept to the window where the storm brewed. He looked out thinking about Temari

----------------------------------------

**Temari's**** apartment**

Temari entered her apartment feeling all exhausted and tired. Hunch backed and with half closed eyes she walked towards the bed. She took of her footwear and slowly withdrew her fan and held it against her hand as to that it touched the wood planked floor. She sat there on her bed exhausted and bothered as if something disturbed her from a while ago.

'Why can't I stop thinking about that cry baby. Everywhere I look he always pops in my head! Okay, okay, okay get a hold of yourself, Temari, think of...think of something else other then- dare I say it, SHI-KA-MAR-U.' Temari thought cursing herself from all this

"TEMARI!!!" called out a voice followed by loud footsteps. Lightning drench his body with light

"Yes Kankuro???" Temari replied

"What is this mud on the floor. I come back here everyday tired and I do not want to see a dirty floor and worst of all, it's mud not sand like what I'm used to, it's wet soggy dirty mud." Kankuro cried out

"Ah must be from the last mission. This time, we were chasing an Akatsuki" Temari said

"Who??? You and Shikamaru??" Kankuro said

"Yeah???"

"OOOH, looks like Temari's got herself a boyfriend."

"He's not a boyfriend." Temari growled back stomping on the wood floor

"Well, whatever the case but I want the mud on the floor cleaned up OK." Kankuro demanded

"Whatever. Like you're the boss." Temari shouted back at the Jounin getting a towel and slowly cleaning up all the mud stained floor grudgingly

Finished cleaning, Temari walked towards her room and into her bed. She sat on her bed sad thinking 'What if Kankuro was right, what if, I really like that Shikamaru. If so, then what do I like about him??? What? He's a cry baby, he's very lazy and he's not even romantic who would like a guy like that??? I'm just thinking all this, I don't really like him. He is just someone I met, he is not important. I am Suna's tough girl I will not be softened by this person. Love makes people weak and I am not weak.'

She was bathed in moonlight looking at the storm that brewed outside. She paid attention to all the lightning that tore through the skies, the rain that bombarded the windows, the thunder that popped her ears and the few visible stars that struggled to twinkle in its own light.

'This is just like Shikamaru crying his head out- WHAAT, why did I think that stupid thought!!! Besides I haven't seen him cry for a pretty long time.' Temari growled at herself.

'I wonder if Shikamaru's looking at the storm now??' Temari thought. Her romantic side taking over. She stayed there looking at the devastating storm cursing herself every time SHE would think of HIM every time Temari would think of Shikamaru.

----------------------------------------

_The scene ends in a split screen video of THEM looking outside of the window. One looking from HER chair and the other sitting on HIS bed__ the video becomes static __and unmovable__, romantic__ music starts to play and the picture gradually darkens, fading into a pitch black scene._

**(A/N: Hello ****peepz****. Please be kind enough to R & R I would really appreciate it and please be mindful that this is my first real ****fanfic****. I already created a ****fanfic**** but it wasn't serious and I discontinued it so please R & R. I won't update until I have at least 3 reviews even though they're from the same people as long as it is 3 reviews**** if I don't get 3 reviews, I will continue to update at the least 2 weeks after but as soon as possible if there are 3 reviews or more**** also please if you have any suggestions that you think that is best, please submit it in the reviews I promise that I would be kind enough to consider any suggestion that is placed and would give some thought to it. THANK YOU)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. Just this story.

**(A/N:**** I would like to personally thank ****krazytacogirl****crimsonchidori****, and ****saffron.writer****-creations for reviewing me at my first week. ****YAY.**** Please more reviews and also I would like to give credit to draconia81 and, again, ****krazytacogirl**** for putting me in their favourites. But, sadly, no one put me in his or her alerts. Please put ****me in**** your alerts. But I would appreciate reviews.**

**Chapter 2**

It was a beautiful day. The sun stood out proudly on its sunlight, the aroma of the flowers scented everything, the grass sparkled beautifully from the rain, the clouds blissfully slept on the blue skies and the air fresh from all the filtering trees and the constant singing of the melodious birds.

Temari finally arose from her deep sleep. Exhausted, she entered the bathroom and freshened up. She took a long hot bath to refresh herself from the tiresome effect of waking up. After her bath, the recharging portion of her sleep finally kicked in and is now fully prepared of handling chuunin tasks. Getting her fan, she exited the room to grab a delicious meal. Finished with her breakfast she went out of the house and into her everyday training grounds. On her way there, she was stopped by an Anbu warrior.

"Temari-san, Hokage-sama requested of your presence immediately" The Anbu informed

At this, Temari nodded and went straight to the Hokage tower. She opened the door and quietly closed it. To her surprised, she saw Shikamaru conversing with the Hokage.

"Shikamaru, what are you doing here???" Temari asked

"Shikamaru is here for his mission with you" Tsunade answered for Shikamaru

"Oh, really? So what's the situation?" Temari asked

"This is a B-rank mission that may probably have Jounin-level opponents. You will be going to the hidden country of Snow were you help them fight of the invaders that are trying to conquer this country. Since you two have a great combination of long-range and mid-range ninjutsu, the two of you should carry on this mission. Alright, dismissed." Tsunade growled scarily sending the two ninjas out.

The two ninjas travelled quickly towards the icy hidden country of Snow. To pass the time, Shikamaru and Temari converse against each other.

"What do you think is the type of enemy we will face?" Temari interrogated

"Maybe ice-based ninjutsu for it is in the hidden country of Snow and that this isn't a whole nation conquering it's just a group of people so it's not just for them to travel far just to invade that land also , they probably thought the hidden Snow as a threat and wanted to expand their nation."

"Yeah, I guess. But do you think that we'll arrive there in time??" Temari inquired

"We'll it does take a few hours to arrive at the hidden Snow country from Konoha. To be honest, I don't know, we'll just have to depend on how long the country could hold out." Shikamaru responded.

A few hours later, they arrived at the hidden country of Snow. To their surprise, they saw a person who apparently is an Akatsuki. The Akatsuki's flowing red hair danced from his head by the breeze, his Akatsuki robe ran down to his knees flowing by the wind and his light complexion was shown slightly from lesser light that the country provided. The Akatsuki fought off all the shinobi that came in his way. Shikamaru quietly unleashed the Kagemane no Jutsu. The shadow crept silently towards the Akatsuki's feet. At this, the Akatsuki noticed the shadow and evasively jumped forward to avoid the shadow that silently crept on the ground. After this, the shadow picked up speed and shot towards the red headed Akatsuki. The Akatsuki shot back avoiding the shadow. To his reaction, the shadow split into a two headed shadow. The two shadows dashed towards the Akatsuki in different directions. Temari reacted with a "Nimpo, Kamaitachi" opening up her big fan and heavily swinging it sending out strong wind straight towards the Akatsuki. Required to think fast, the Akatsuki waved his fingers. Doing this, a puppet jump out and blocked the wind with a chakra shield. To a conclusion, the shadow sneakily approached the Akatsuki unnoticed and successfully caught him.

"Kagemane no jutsu finally succeeded." Shikamaru suddenly said

To the Akatsuki's astonishment, he wasn't able to move

"Kagemane no jutsu cancels out all movement and forces the captured to mimic everything that the user does" Shikamaru said demonstrating by doing an obscene gesture. With the jutsu's effect, The Akatsuki did the same

"Now, Who are you?!?!" Temari growled

" You wanna know who I am...my name is... The red scorpion's SASORI." was all the Akatsuki responded with. Then, Sasori disabled the Kagemane no Jutsu by using his own strength to literally rip the shadow from his feet. 'that wind girl's gonna be annoying' and with this he summoned hiruko from a scroll. It opened its mouth sending out a barrage of poisoned needles. Temari reacted with sending out another nimpo, kamataichi. Unfortunately, the poisoned needles pierced through the wind unharmed still heading straight for them. Astonished, Temari struck her opened fan to the ground thus deflecting all the needles, using it like some sort of shield.

"This guy, he's the one who beat Kankuro when they were in the desert, he must be strong and be careful because every weapon hidden in every puppet of his is drenched in poison so not even a single scratch is acceptable." Temari said.

"Really? This is gonna be troublesome." Shikamaru answered

"You mean for me, you're totally useless against this guy"

"He just had a little bit of too much chakra, that's all. Ok here's the plan..." Shikamaru whispered to Temari. she carefully listened

'What are they doing back there' Sasori thought. Suddenly, five shadows dashed towards him in different directions in the attempt of confusing him. The shadows went after Sasori one-by-one. He evasively jumped and leaped to avoid the shadows. While doing this, he waved his fingers to control hiruko but he didn't budge and it mysteriously stopped sending out waves of needles.

"Kagemane no jutsu succeeded again" Shikamaru said as Temari lifted up the fan dug up on the ground. His shadow was attached to hiruko.

"Nimpo, kamaitachi" Temari called upon taking advantage of the opening. Temari swung her fan to execute the jutsu. Sasori immediately positioned his hands before him to cover himself from the wind. The wind caused the snow to fly out wherever the wind took it forcing him to keep his eyes half closed. His clothes were randomly ripped and slashed from the vicious wind, however, he was unharmed. The wind subsided, enabling Sasori to open his eyes. Three kunai shot out towards him from the snow cloud the wind created. Sasori quickly called back the puppet he used for the chakra shield and blocked the kunais. Suddenly, the puppet turned around, revealed a hidden weapon from his arm and swung it towards him. He immediately leaped back, noticing the shadow attached to the puppet's feet. The snow cloud suddenly vanished as Temari's kamaitachi blew it away. Sasori retreated. Suddenly, ice encased him from his shoulder down to his feet, disabling him of movement. Sasori looked back to see a shinobi pressing his palm to the snow floor which executed this jutsu.

"Childs-play" Sasori whispered breaking the ice into hundreds of shards and leaping away "I will leave for now. Take note that you haven't beaten me and I haven't revealed my true power yet. However, this interference will not be tolerated." With this Sasori vanished into the forest and the two puppets disappeared into a cloud of smoke.

"So did we fail this mission or did we succeed??" Temari asked confusion embedded in the tone of her voice and at the same time feeling relief from the retreat of an Akatsuki

"I think we succeeded because our main objective here is to get the Country of Snow safe."Shikamaru answered.

"Our greatest gratitude for what you have done" One of the shinobis said

"No biggie. It's our job..." Shikamaru said "We'll we'd better get goin'" he continued waving good bye all the people. Temari mimicked the action and did the same

Later, they leaped across the forest rapidly taking big leaps every time. 'I can't believe Shikamaru came up with that plan in mere seconds. That would have seemed problematic considering that we were panicky, despite the fact that we're ninjas we were facing an Akatsuki, that would have been difficult to come up with unless he was completely calm.' Temari thought bringing up the interesting happenings that took place not to far back. She looked at Shikamaru completely dumping the fact that he was a Jounin. She continued to jump out and leap throughout the forest until they aarrive at their destination but she can't help but think why that Akatsuki retreated after the ice encased him, she knew pretty much that he could have defeated those shinobi. Flushed in wonder, she decided to ask Shikamaru.

"Hey, Shikamaru?" Temari called upon drawing attention from Shikamaru

"Yes" Shikamaru responded

"Why do you think that Sasori escaped when he knew he could have possibly defeated us?" Temari continued

"To be honest, I really don't know. There is no reason for that." Shikamaru inquired

'I've never seen Shikamaru like this before. I thought he was supposed to be a genius.' Temari wondered looking again at the ponytailed Jounin.

_They continued to jump throughout the entire forest. __The point of view coming from the back.__Still jumping, a white stream of light heads toward __Shikamaru__ and __Temari__ The video turns static and not moving. They are then __colored__ with vivid __colors__ that looked like they were shaded carefully with __colored__ pencils. The scene ends with the romantic setting of __Shikamaru__ and __Temari__ jumping side by side together as always. _

**(A/N: if you think that ****Shikamaru**** and ****Temari**** are being attacked by some sort of light based ****jutsu****. Well, you're most certainly wrong. I always end my ****fanfic**** with these italic words that state how the "episode" ends then the credits starts to show but in this case, the Authors note is the credits. Well, hope you enjoyed my ****fic****, I'm sorry if this chapter didn't have any romance in it or any love-****dovey**** stuff please take note that this ****fic**** is also adventure so I will be putting in more fight scenes and also some ****lovey-dovet**** please RXR and don't forget to read the chapters that I will put in. I will update ****as soon**** as possible if I get another 3 reviews if not. I will update next week. Hop you put me on your favourites and alert. I would appreciate that so much)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, just this story and plot. Well, that's about it

**(A/N:**** I would like to thank all the reviewers that well reviewed me. Please, more reviews I would appreciate them. I think this chapter might be the least exciting and good but I promise you that the next chapter would be better. I would like to thank everyone for reviewing me and not have to wait till the week after I published the next chapter. This has motivated me to right some more**

**Chapter 3**

A cloudy day it was at Konoha. The sun was blurred out by the clouds, The sky raised a vivid blue colour, the clouds danced around floating leisurely sitting in the morning sky. Everything is bathed in sunlight and the air filled with natural soothing sounds of nature.

Shikamaru walked out of his house. From his house, he leisurely took a long walk towards his everyday training grounds. Going to the training grounds, he decided to stop by at Ichiraku's for some warm ramen. 'I wonder where Temari is' Shikamaru wondered sitting in his chair looking down at the counter at Ichiraku's. Slurping in his ramen, Shikamaru heard something at the back of his head

"Ohayo, Sakura-chan" a familiar voice called upon

Just after the voice sounded, Naruto entered ichiraku's with Sakura. Walking in, they immediately noticed Shikamaru.

"Ohayo, Shikamaru-kun..." Naruto said

"Ah, Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan, what are you doing here??" Shikamaru asked

"I always come here every morning." Naruto answered

"Well, I'd better go to training." Shikamaru said looking at his empty bowl. For a moment, he looked disturbed, like something was bothering him. Then, he walked out leaving a confused Naruto and Sakura looking at him as he lazily walked out of the booth.

Later, Shikamaru practiced his aim by through some shuriken and kunai. He got some of his shuriken from his weapon pouch and threw it towards the target. The shuriken pierced through the air and cut the wind shooting out towards the wooden block. The shuriken dug deeply into the wood's fibre straight into the bull's eye. Shikamaru rested and then didn't hesitate to make another bull's eye. This time, he backed up a few meters away, struck his hand into his weapon pouch and, in a split of a second, fired a kunai towards the wooden block. The kunai shot rapidly dashing towards the block and directly hit the bull's eye. Immediately, he leaped backwards. While in mid-air, he grabbed two kunai from his pouch and fired it, this time aiming at two blocks of wood. Shikamaru hit the bull's eye.

"Nimpo, Daikamaitachi" shouted a familiar voice. A couple of trees fell down at a nearby forest followed by a ccloud of smoke.

Shikamaru directed his attention to the sound of the voice. He explored the forest to see what went on. He saw Temari with her large fan widely opened. Not noticing Shikamaru walk by, she let out another of her daikamaitachi that she directed towards the trees meters away. The wind rampaged the area cutting down 10 trees. Shikamaru revealed his presence by stepping on the grass. He pressed his foot to the ground making some crackling sound. Temari looked back. Seeing Shikamaru, she asked

"Hey, Shikamaru, why are you here???"

"I was training and heard trees fall, was that your jutsu that did that just now???" Shikamaru asked

"Yeah but not to push it to far. Wouldn't want to cut out all the trees in this village." Temari inquired

"Wow, you've come a long way since we fought in the chuunin exams. I recalled, you couldn't send out strong winds with chakra sharp enough to even cut a single tree. But now, you could wipe out an entire forest if you wanted to" Shikamaru said looking at the clouds above. Temari just ignored that and continued with her training

"Well, whatever" Shikamaru said resuming his aim training. He went back to his training grounds and shot kunai at blocks

'I didn't know Temari had her training grounds so close to mine???' Shikamaru thought shooting out kunai towards blocks of wood.

He took out some kunai and threw it to the block of wood in front of him. 'Why do I keep on thinking about her and hanging around with her???' Shikamaru thought to himself asking questions.

'Maybe, it started in the chuunin exams.'

**FLASH BACK**

"If you're not gonna attack, I will" Temari growled dashing towards a lying down Shikamaru

"Hey, I even haven't begun the match yet." The examiner said

"She seems really excited about this." Shikamaru said grabbing some kunai out and positioning it in front of his face.

Temari leaped towards Shikamaru, took her fan out and attempted to beat Shikamaru with it. The audience gasped at the immense power Temari's fan brought to Shikamaru and created a dust cloud. The dust cloud lifted, Temari saw that Shikamaru has disappeared from his lying down position, she gasped. Shikamaru appeared standing up looking down on Shikamaru.

"I don't care if I don't become a chuunin. But I'm not going to lose to a woman... I guess I'll fight" Shikamaru said to Temari. At this, Temari infuriated, opened her fan and send out strong wind to Shikamaru a few feet away. The dust cloud lifted and Temari saw two kunai instead of Shikamaru

"The guy's quick at running away" Temari said to herself smirking and looking into the trees.

"But then again, a man can't really hit a woman" Shikamaru said turning his guard on hiding behind a tree "...I don't wanna get hit either"

**END OF FLASHBACK**

'Then again, I did lose to her that time.' Shikamaru thought to himself. 'We'll that's ok, because I gave up intentionally.' He comforted himself. 'wait, maybe it started at that time with that flute girl"

**Flash back**

Temari and Shikamaru stand in a branch facing a pink haired girl with horns.

"I did hear that the traitorous Sand re-established an alliance with Konoha" Shikamaru said looking at a smirking Temari her fan opened widely behind her. "...but I didn't think that you guys would be so quick to help us out just like that." Shikamaru continued.

"We didn't invade Konoha 'cause we wanted to... it was an order...that's also why I'm here now." Temari said truning to fance Shikamaur.

'I see, so the Fifth asked the Sand...we're saved" Shikamaru said smilingly of relief.

"By the way, has that clever brain of yours gone bad?" Temari said looking at the pink haired monstrous looking girl. Shikamaru gasped of being insulted "...are you going to give up again???" Temari added smirking as she said it.

"This time, I'll take her on." Temari confidently said

"Sorry but I can't give up here. There's no way a man can be protected by a woman." Shikamaru said

"You're always going on with that man and woman thing. You act strong but your empty bravado is so obvious, idiot." Temari said letting out a battle form positioning her fan in front of her as if attacking.

"now you guys are siding with Konoha. How busy you are." The pink haired girl said placing her flute to her mouth preparing to play a tune.

"She uses the flute's notes for genjutsu" Shikamaru oriented.

"Yeah" Temari answered.

The girl continued to play her flute executing her jutsu.

Temari reacted with "Dai Kamaitachi no jutsu" She shouted out swing around her big fan to create strong wind. The wind rampaged the area slashing around trees towards the flute-playing girl. The wind slashed the tree branch the girl was standing on forcing her to leap backwards. The wind continued to brew out.

'She's able to deflect the sound of the flute and cause physical damage to the enemy. Attacking and defending in one move. Unlike me, she has some good techniques.' Shikamaru thought covering his face as the wind carried out leaves and dust around.

**END OF FLASH BACK**

**(A/N: I think you're kinda getting tired of flash backs yeah, this will be the last one)**

'yeah I think it started there. Wait a minute, what am I thinking, I never liked her. Yeah, that's it that's why I don't know when it started because it never did. Silly me' Shikamaru thought rejecting on his own feelings. '...I wonder what Temari is up to now." Shikamaru continued

Temari resumed her training sending out massive waves of wind to nearby trees around. 'That was just Shikamaru now. How did he know where I was. Was he spying??? No that's not like Shikamaru. Probably, he just heard the sound of my jutsu' Temari wondered sending out strong wind towards the trees. '...why did I just ignore him back there. I should have said something like a complement. Let's see something like "Yeah and you have come a long way. In the chuunin exams, you couldn't even hold a person for five minutes but now you could hold someone for 1 hour while lethally choking him with the Kage Shibari no jutsu..." yeah, I should have said that instead of just ignoring him there. Yeah, that would have made him notice me... not that I would want him to notice me. Why am I thinking these stuff. I should probably continue with my training.' Temari thought continuing with her training.

A few moments later, Shikamaru walked in toward Temari.

"That's a lot of training there." Shikamaru said admiring her hard work. "...let's see how that training's paid off with a match. It's just like in the Chuunin exams. How 'bout that???" Shikamaru suggested

"Yeah, I'd like that." Temari answered approving of Shikamaru's proposal.

_Temari gets ready with her battle formation. Shikamaru prepares with forming his combat position. __The picture__ turns into a __3-D colored picture. The scene fades into a black picture and ends silently with suspense music._

**(A/N: Here's another chapter.****I think that this chapter is the most boring but I promise that the next chapter will be better****. Hope that doesn't stop you from reading this story. In the next chapter, I will make Temari and Shikamaru fight.**** Tune in, the next chapter will be all devoted to the fight scene.**** Who will win???? That is the question so keep reading this story to see how it will turn out.**** Thanks in advance**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Just this story and only that**

**(A/N:**** I would want to thank everyone that reviewed so please keep it up. I would also like to personally thank, jimu and Krazytacogirl for being one of the most earliest to review on my story and for the most loyal in giving reviews. I really appreciate that. So please give me reviews. Thanks in advance**

**Chapter 4**

It was a beautiful day. The sun shone brightly high up, the clouds floated freely drifting away, the singing of the musical birds filled the air and the skies raised a vivid light blue colour. Temari and Shikamaru face each other preparing for battle.

"Are you sure you want to do this????" Temari asked feeling confident

"Bring it on." Shikamaru answered also feeling confident

"Why did you choose in doing this??" Temari interrogated

"Well, this is better than training and there's not much clouds in the sky anyway." Shikamaru responded aware that Temari would result into surprise attack.

Temari started with dashing towards Shikamaru head on. The jounin took into account every movement that Temari made. Immediately, she opened up her fan and swung it to Shikamaru a few feet away creating a thick dust cloud. The dust cloud lifted, Temari gasped as she saw an empty space in front of her. Suddenly, Shikamaru appeared at the back preparing to kick her. The blonde kunoichi ducked out as an evasive move to avoid the kick of the improved Jounin. With cunning reflexes, Temari grabbed her fan and, with all her strength, waved it to send out cutting wind towards Shikamaru. He covered his face to shield his eyes from any dust or dirt, the wind ripped his clothing and cut his skin. A smirk crept slowly in Temari's face. All of a sudden, Shikamaru vanished into a puff of smoke and disappeared into a block of wood. Temari gasped at the astonishment that was brought to her by this. 'where is he' Temari wondered looking around. 'up, down, left, right, behind' Temari thought looking at various locations. Suddenly at the corner of her eye, Temari saw an outline past by swiftly. She reacted by sending out strong wind to the direction of her visual. Nothing happened.

'As usual he's quick at running away' Temari thought smirking her face filled with confidence.

To her surprise, a kunai shot out of nowhere towards her. Her reflexes controlled her by putting out her fan and shielding herself from the speeding kunai. She took her fan out so that she could see. The moment she did, she was shocked to see Shikamaru and his stretching shadow dashing out towards her. She constantly leaped backwards as the shadow homed in against her. As she hopped and leaped, she swung her giant fan sending out a wave of strong wind towards him. Shikamaru withdrew his shadow and ran quickly out of the way. He felt a slight throb in his right shoulder as he did this, he was cut by the kamaitach no jutsu. The wind cut several trees from where Shikamaru was. Temari now holds the trouble of finding Shikamaru before he attacks her.

Moments later, a kunai shoots out of nowhere towards Temari. She swayed her fan deflecting the kunai and attacking the culprit at the same time. She expected to hit Shikamaru. Logs fell from where the kunai shot but nothing else. Shikamaru dashed to Temari from behind. He resulted with taijutsu and gave Temari a few jabs and kicks. Temari blocked them by using her fan as a shield. Shikamaru saw an opening, immediately, he grabbed a kunai from his weapon pouch and attempted to stab Temari by the stomach. He knew that with taijutsu Temari wouldn't be able to see with her fan blocking her eyesight. Temari thought quickly and swung her fan so that the edge of the fan would hit Shikamaru in the wrist deflecting his stab so that it would miss. With her current position, Temari swung her fan into a great arc. Shikamaru pushed the surface of the fan away so that it wouldn't be able to execute the jutsu. The fan was thrown away from Shikamaru however Temari still had a tight grip on it. Shikamaru attempted to punch Temari in the stomach. Air was forced out of Temari's lungs as the blow from the punch forced her to bend and hold her stomach. With this, Shikamaru hopped up and gave Temari a kick. Temari flew back a couple of meters throwing her fan away from herself. She quickly recovered and dashed towards her fan. She rapidly shot towards her fan and grabbed it with one arm. Kneeling down, she swung it to Shikamaru calling upon

"Dai kamaitachi no jutsu!!!"

Shikamaru ran to the forest for shelter. He hid in the woods where he is able to dodge strong winds without leaving a trace of his presence or without leaving any marks to what direction he disappeared to. The wind blew out the trees as it slashed them into logs. The area was empty, there were no signs of Shikamaru ever being there as if you could find signs of presence in the forest.

'Now where did that lazy bum scurry out to now?' Temari thought asking herself.

Suddenly, a stretch of shadow crept out into Temari from behind. The shadow tore out through the ground like lightning following a wavy path. Temari noticed this through the chakra signatures. She looked behind her and saw the dashing shadow zoom in towards her. She gasped as her eyes widened of astonishment. 'SURPRISE ATTACK' She thought to herself. She leaped backwards to evade the shadow. Immediately, the shadow split into two homing in to her in different directions. She thought quickly as she paid attention to both heads of shadow aimed at her. She couldn't keep up with the shadows. They were too cunning for her to follow up. She attempted to stop the shadows with a fan strike towards the source. The trees were cut out revealing Shikamaru positioning his hands to guard his face. The shadows withdrew to Shikamaru's feet. His clothes were cut out and the wind created a small wound in Shikamaru's cheeks. At this, Shikamaru immediately vanished in a puff of smoke turning into a block of wood that was shredded into thick layers of wood by the powerful jutsu that was executed. Temari gasped as she saw this.

Afternoon, the sun gently descended towards the mountain. The sky raised a different colour from vivid blue to reddish orange. 'Man, it's getting dark. I have to finish this now or Shikamaru will have the upper hand by night time.' Temari thought to herself worrying about her current situation. Suddenly, Temari notices Shikamaru at a nearby tree. He gasped as he saw Temari glare at him. She gave him a quick fan strike. The wind was focused to Shikamaru and did not attack a wide range like her previous fan strikes. It only spiralled forming a cylinder of wind almost forming a drill but without a pointed end. She was losing chakra and couldn't afford to do a full scale kamaitachi no jutsu that always concluded useless. However, she still had a lot of chakra in her. The wind gave the trees scratch marks that did not fully cut the trees. Shikamaru evaded the wind by looking at the transparent colour that the chakra embedded in the wind gave it. With this he was able to "see" the wind and evade it. Shikamaru found it hard to make out the wind for it was clearer than glass. He scurried out further into the forest disappearing into the trees.

Night time, Temari was starting to get worried and wanted to finish this off quickly. Suddenly, a kunai shot out towards her. She gasped as she saw this. She quickly moved her head to evade the kunai shot. After, she saw Shikamaru dash out towards her. Shikamaru gave Temari a few jabs and kicks which Temari caught and blocked. Immediately, Temari shot to the air. She got her fan and with all her might heavily swung it to Shikamaru. Shikamaru made a series of seals, nothing happened. The wind quickly slammed the ground. Forcing Shikamaru to defend his face with his hands by forming a cross above him. He was cut randomly with various types of his body. Shikamaru disappeared into a puff of smoke and disappeared into a block of wood.

'Kawarimi no jutsu' Temari thought as she gasped from what she saw.

Shikamaru appeared at the back and gave Temari a kick. Temari fell to the ground with a loud thud on her back. Shikamaru dropped down on his feet. Temari recovered, she stood up slowly. Beaten up, Temari stood up and saw a kunai straight towards her throat.

"I win." Shikamaru said holding up a kunai towards Temari's throat. She glared at him, hereyes filled with anger.

"Do you know what made me victorious in this???" Shikamaru inquired

There was no answer from Temari

"It was when I improvised. You see you were in the verge of winning in that last kamaitachi no jutsu. See this..." Shikamaru said pointing to the small wound on his cheek. "...this was from a previews jutsu that you did and this..." Shikamaru said pointing to his blood-stained shoulder "... that was from another kamaitachi no jutsu that you did. I didn't know what to do but I just improvised." He added releasing Temari from his hold.

"Well, it's getting dark. We'd better get home." Shikamaru suggested

Later in Shikamaru's house, 'Phew, that really took the breath out of me. I'm exhausted.' Shikamaru said closing the front door. 'Well, I'm glad that was over and I finally can get some rest.' Shikamaru decided going up to his room.

"Excuse me where do you think you're going." Shikamaru's dad said

"I think I'm going to my room to get some sleep." Shikamaru answered

"But I think you're getting some dinner first." Shikamaru's dad added

"Besides, it's still 8pm and you're going to sleep. Also, you must be getting hungry since you didn't get some lunch either didn't you??" Shikamaru's dad continued

"How did you know that????" Shikamaru said

"I know lots of things, Shikamaru." He answered

"or maybe it was just a lucky guest." Shikamaru continued

"Nope, actually I happen to pass by you when you were fighting against that Temari girl again. You must really like her. I didn't think you'd notice me and you didn't." Shikamaru's dad said

"Fine, whatever, I'm getting some dinner then some sleep." He finally gave up walking towards the table.

' I wonder what Temari's doing.' Shikamaru wondered

Temari's house, Temari closed the door of where she entered. 'I can't believe that a cry baby beat me. I know he's a Jounin but... he's still a quitter like in the chuunin exams. Man this sucks' Temari thought underestimating herself. ' I'm getting tired I better grab some dinner and then get some sleep' Temari decided walking to the dining room 'I wonder where Kankuro is' Temari wondered gettinga cup of ramen from her cabinet. Half tearing the lid off, she walked sluggishly towards a pot and getting some hot water. The hot steaming water was poured down into cup of hard ramen. She gently placed the aluminium foil lid back placing a pair of chopsticks above it weighing it down. She patiently waited.

Moments later, she takes the pair of chopsticks and fully tears of the lid. She blew on it cooling it down. After, she carefully gets some wet noodles and sips on it.

Finished, she went up to her room. She quickly took off her chuunin vest. Carelessly throwing it aside, she gets her fan out from the strap at her back and sets it aside as she does every night. She went to her bed and lies down on her bed. She goes to sleep.

_The picture of Temari sleeping in her bed fades slightly revealing a picture of Shikamaru daydreaming about something in front of his dinner. The image fades into a black scene and the chapter ends._

**(A/N: Here's another chapter. I think this one's the longest one. I hope you like it. Please review my story I would really appreciate that. Please also put me in your alerts so that I would know that you are reading my story and if you do that I would appreciate it more if you put me in your favourites. Thanks in advance.)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****Naruto****. Not even the characters like Shikamaru and Temari. The only thing that I own is this story and plot. Enjoy**

**(A/N:**** Finally a new chapter is here. ****YEY.**** Can you please ****review.**** I don't have that much anymore. IF that happens than it would discourage me into continuing this story and I don't want that so please, there are people who have put me in their alerts or favourites that don't review. Please review. I would appreciate it. I would like to personally thank ****jimu**** for reviewing me. Keep it up. THANKS**

**Chapter 5**

The night was beautiful. The floating clouds blurred the moon, leaves flew everywhere from the wind, the sky was dark, the streets were calm, the air was peaceful and quiet and all of the villagers slept soundly under the dim light of the moon. Shikamaru was leisurely lying down on his warm bed. He constantly moved as if he had a nightmare. He rose from his bed into a sitting position. 'Man I couldn't sleep. This is so troublesome.' He thought to himself. He finally decided to take a long walk. He quickly dressed up he wore a jacket and pants. He went outside. The cold night wind hit Shikamaru's cheeks with a cool breeze, his hands inserted in his pockets. He walked out to the street looking down on the gravel rock ground.

Eventually, he met up with Temari. She sat on the bench her legs crossed and her hands on her knees. She wore a jacket and her usual fishnet stockings She noticed Shikamaru.

"Ah, Shikamaru, what are you doing here?" Temari interrogated.

"I couldn't sleep so I took a walk but what gets you here???" Shikamaru examined

"I, too, couldn't sleep so I went here." Temari retorted

"Take a seat" Temari offered 'Why am I being kind.'

"OK." Shikamaru replied 'Wow, why is she polite.' He thought to himself. He sat down on the bench beside Temari.

They sat down there left speechless. They didn't say a word to each other in a while. Shikamaru started the conversation.

"you really fought well there in that battle we had this morning."

"Yeah, whatever, I still lost." Temari answered

"So there's no reasoning with you when I say you did well." Shikamaru said

"I suppose" Temari said looking away from the Jounin

"It sure is cold out here" Shikamaru said unsure of what to say

"Yeah." Temari responded still looking away from the Jounin

"You wanna ... let's say um ... go to Ichiraku's for awhile, my treat?????" Shikamaru proposed. Several shades of red slowly started to blush on Shikamaru

"Sure. I'd like that." Temari said acting all rude still looking away from the Jounin blushing.

At Ichiraku's, it was the perfect night. A romantic scene it was in Ichiraku ramen. It was calm, placid and peaceful. The streets were quiet, the light of the lanterns shone dominantly above the moonlight, the cold night wind drifted sluggishly creeping throughout all directions, the irritating sounds of crickets echoed throughout Konoha. Shikamaru and Temari are seated in the Ichiraku ramen counter.

"I can't believe that icharaku ramen is open until midnight." Shikamaru said, a hint of enthusiasm was carried with the sound of his voice. He slurped on his ramen.

"We are usually open until midnight because sales go higher if we're up longer and besides, everyone goes here at night maybe because of a celebration and such." Answered the old man manning the stand. "...here eat up." He continued, giving Temari a bowl of vegetable ramen. Quietly, Temari separated and snapped her chopsticks slowly positioning it on her hand so that she could eat the ramen.

Quickly, Temari ate her ramen. She slurped on it and sipped the soup. She ate heartily, although, she didn't display a sign of satisfaction like that of a simple smile. She frowned as she ate the ramen. Finished, she slammed the chopsticks on the table and immediately exited the stand.

"Temari??" Shikamaru wondered watching her exit. Immediately, Shikamaru went out to investigate of her odd behaviour. He saw Temari walk out in the street, evidently, towards her apartment. Suddenly, to Temari's surprise, she was not able to move.

"Kagemane no jutsu succeeded" Shikamaru said from his wide-stanced formation, he returned to his normal standing position "Hey, Temari, what's wrong???" Shikamaru added.

"Um... I just wanted to... I forgot that I needed to... I mean. It's nothing." Temari responded attempting to give a reason to escape.

"Just stay here for a while and enjoy yourselves." Shikamaru insisted

"It's getting late Shikamaru. I have to go home." Temari reasoned

"... Why do you insist in me to stay behind anyway?!" Temari growled at Shikamaru

"Because..." Shikamaru said blushing his face off "... I kinda... um... actually, I um... it's just nothing I want to get to know you better." Shikamaru said on the verge of saying "I kinda like you"

**A/N: ****Hahahahahahaha****. You thought I was ****gonna**** put that**** Shikamaru would say I ****kinda**** like you huh??**** We'll I think you never thought that I was ****gon****na**** put that it's so obvious****. It's still chapter 5 and I don't want those types of things to come too fast so YOU WAIT.**

Shikamaru released Temari from his hold in the Kagemane no jutsu.

"If you want to go. Then, just walk out" Shikamaru said.

"FINE" Temari answered and walked towards her apartment. Shikamaru stand there, leaves showered him dropping down slowly gliding along the cold night breeze. Shikamaru continued to look at her, watching her exit the picture of Shikamaru and Temari. Watching her fade away as darkness from the distant swallowed her.

"What was that all about??" Shikamaru asked

It was two o'clock in the morning in Shikamaru's house, Shikamaru entered his house. The Jounin looked at everything in his path. The house was quiet, calm and empty. The irritating sounds of nocturnal insects was the only thing that's heard. Walking in to his room, he tosses out his jacket in a nearby chair. He crept to his bed and putted in his blanket to keep heat from escaping his body. He positions his hands under his head looking up to the ceiling. Then, he changes position, his right hand positioned under his soft pillow. He closed his eyes. Slowly, he begins to think about Temari and then immediately falls into a deep sleep.

'What was that. Why did Temari just... I mean at first she accepted my offer in the Ichiraku's and then she just, changes her mind and become all mean. She's so troublesome. ' Shikamaru continued to think. He's mind filled with that blonde kunoichi and her steal iron fan.

'Well, whatever it's over now. What's done is done I should just get some good night sleep. Act like nothing happened.' Shikamaru finally decided

Not long after, in Temari's apartment, She finally arrived at her apartment. Everything was quiet not a sound was heard, nothing but the sound of silence. Shadows casted by objects were smudged out from the darkness of the night. The dim light of the moon streamed through the gloomy windows. Temari entered the door, her shadow cast out longer than her body. She walked in, she looked down at the tiled floor as if disturbed

'How can I be so stupid? Why did I even accept his offer in the first place? I should have never done that. How stupid can I get? I'm stupid stupid stupid.' Temari cursed herself walking into a room, she left the door open. Her eyebrows met in the middle wrinkling her forehead and creating furrows. 'What's wrong with me???' She thought again 'Has Shikamaru softened me??' Temari asked herself. She sat on her bed, still looking down 'Why did I even accept the offer of that cry baby??? I'm so stupid' Temari thought to herself. She yawned 'I never knew I was this tired' Temari thought. She clenched her fist in the cloth of her bed. Furrows started turning visible on her forehead. Her eyebrows met in the middle of her eyes. They wrinkled out. Slowly, she went to her bed, climbing into it, she lied down on it. Warm and soft it was. She went into her gloomy sleeping state tightly gripping her pillow's case. A tear gushed out of Temari's eye. It slowly slided down her face and into her pillow case. It left a record of a wet mark in the pillow case and her face. She fell asleep within minutes

_The scene ends as it turns unmovable. There Temari lies down, motionless. __Her face facing the left side of the room facing away from the window.__ The picture fades into a dark smudgy nothingness._

**(A/N: Finally a new chapter is done. I am so sorry if this is the shortest chapter of them all. But it's ok. I promise the next one will be longer. Suggestions are tolerated. Please review and no flames. Thanks to everyone who reviewed especially**** Dark twinkling star,****Krazytacogirl**** and ****Jimu**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Not even Shikamaru or Temari. I just own this story and it's plot. Nothing at all that's from Naruto**

**(A/N:**** YEEEEEEEYYYYYY. Another chapter is here. Excited for what will happen next??? Well now you do not need to wait. I would like to personally thank IMPROBABLE FICTION for adding me to his/her alert list and for reviewing me. Also, for Dark twinkling star, jimu and krazytacogirl for always reviewing me. Keep it up.**

**Chapter 6**

The day after the Temari incident, the morning was beautiful. The blooming flowers sparkled from a light rain that occurred the night before after the Temari incident. The leaves from trees slowly glided down along the morning breeze. The sun gave out heat and warmth to all directions delivering out wave sunlight to the cool ground. The children played merrily cheerfully running around free. Happiness consumed Konoha.

Shikamaru leisurely walked on the main pathway of Konoha his mind overflowing with the abundance of thoughts and problems. Headed towards the Hokage tower, he continued to promenade. Finally, he arrived at his destination. He climb up the stairs. It was quiet and calm. No sound waves entered through the ear of Shikamaru and not one vibration struck Shikamaru's ear drum. Quite loudly, he heard the screeching sound of silence. He continued to march on climbing up the numerous steps that came his way. He arrived ultimately at the Hokage's door. Coming in, he saw the blonde Hokage sitting silently looking at the papers in her table. The blonde Hokage noticed the black haired shinobi. She opened her mouth to say something

"Shikamaru, get Temari, immediately..." She growled out commanding the Jounin to fetch a certain kunoichi to her.

Immediately, Shikamaru's eyes bulged up as if frightened. Without delay, Shikamaru rushed out. 'Man is Godaime intimidating.' Shikamaru thought. He hastily ran across the pathway of Konoha. Eventually, Shikamaru arrives at her apartment. He hesitated to come in. In due course, he finally did. He opened the door to see a rather elegant scene. The furniture was all tinted with warm colours. He continued on, walking across the room. Eventually, he met up with a certain room. Inside, he saw Temari, sleeping deeply under the sunlight. She looked heavenly under Shikamaru's eyes. Before Shikamaru could ever wake up, Temari half opened her right eye, she gave Shikamaru a quick glance. She rubbed her eyes shaking off the eye crust. She woke up. She change to her sitting position. Immediately, Shikamaru briefed her about Godaime's request. At once, Temari accepted as if she could refuse. She demanded to make Shikamaru go out of the room for she was going to change and take a quick shower. Shikamaru waited. Not long after, Temari exited her room. She wore her fishnet top with the chuunin vest, she wore a buttoned white skirt and her Sunakagure forehead protector hung around her neck.

Hurriedly, they rush towards the Hokage tower. They finally arrived. They went up the steps quickly. They opened the door and entered in. They saw Tsunade sitting at her desk looking all disturbed with the palm of her hand slammed in the surface of the desk

"Shikamaru, Temari, there have been reports that Sunakagure's kazekage has been kidnapped!!" The blonde Hokage growled out

"They say that the kidnapper directly resulted in assaulting Gaara and succeeded. We suspect he's from the Akatsuki." She continued

"Did they even bothered to help???" Temari inquired

"Naturally, but they failed... Now go!!!!" Tsunade responded

With no further ado, Shikamaru and Temari went out of the room and immediately headed towards Sunakagure.

"Good luck" The Hokage whispered the moment they were out of sight.

They hurriedly jump across the forest. Temari seemed awfully quiet.

"Man, how many times can a guy be kidnapped, first this clay person and now this." Shikamaru said

This disturbed Temari and responded with

"Considering he has a very powerful demon that a society filled with S-class villains might need. I think it's likely and probable."

"Well, I just want this to be over." Shikamaru said

A day has passed, Shikamaru and Temari are still going to Sunakagure. They jumped on the trees all throughout the one day. But they constantly took naps to regain their strength

"Well, we should rest here. We're almost there but we still need to take a last minute rest before we could continue on" Shikamaru suggested

And with that, they stopped. They landed in a small piece of land with no trees and bushes just grass and rock. They got the packed lunch they brought before they were briefed about their mission. They ate blissfully, eating rice balls and dumplings. Done eating, they continued to leap across the forest. They finally arrive at the desert portion of the way to Sunakagure. They rushed towards Sunakagure.

Not long after, they saw a blue shinobi holding an unconsious Gaara in his hands. The shinobi wore a robe dotted with clouds. The robe flowed freely following the strong wind of the sand storm. The sand storm mysteriously subsided. Evidently, he was an Akatsuki. The second the Akatsuki saw them, he held out Gaara before him and spat at him encasing him with water. The water quickly carried Gaara to the air where Shikamaru and Temari can't get them. They get ready with their battle positions. Temari started by throwing in a Daikamaitachi no jutsu. She swung her fan hard towards the ground. The wind gave the sand a lift and a dust cloud was formed. The blue skinned Akatsuki then executed a jutsu.

"Suiton, bakasui shoha!!" The Akatsuki cried out. He spat out a large volume of water that create an ocean filling the desert with water.

Immediately, Shikamaru and Temari leap to the air and quickly gather chakra at the bottom of their feet. With this, they were able to freely walk on water.

"So that's why he was able to defeat Gaara. He used his water-based ninjutsu to make his sand dense and heavy making him lose control over it... it's a great tactic and it succeeded too. Unfortunately, I don't use sand." Temari said feeling all confident of herself.

The Akatsuki responded with another justu

"sensatsu suisho" The Akatsuki called upon forming a steady seal to keep the jutsu executed. A large volume of water levitated. The body of water quickly dispersed into thousands of drops. Immediately, the drops turned to thousands of water needles. Ultimately, the water needles froze. This all happened in a second and bombarded Temari and Shikamaru. They gave it a few leaps and hops to avoid them. Temari gave out a final hop and swung her fan heavily. Wind was sent out. The Akatsuki responded with elevating a large body of water to create a shield blocking out the hazardous wind. Immediately, a few drops of water emerged from the ocean under the Akatsuki's feet and froze immediately turning into ice needles. The needles were aimed towards Temari. She gave him another fan strike deflecting the needles viciously blowing them. The needles exploded into tiny splats. To the surprise of the Akatsuki, he wasn't able to move. Temari was shocked to see no shadow stretching from Shikamaru's feet.

"What the..." The Akatsuki said astonishment was embedded in the sound of his voice.

"It seems that we are in an advantage here." Shikamaru said

"WHAT!!!" Temari growled in interrogation

"you see, in the water, our shadows are cast beneath it. Although, there are shadows cast on the water, it is very unstable to be able to be visualized. So unless you can see through this ocean, you cannot track my shadow." Shikamaru confidently said.

"Now, what are your intentions and who are you?" Temari demanded

"OK fine. I'm Kisame Hoshigaki, the water based Akatsuki. My intentions are to bring this shinobi to the hideout at all costs. I believe, that's all I can say." Kisame said. He struggled to move. Suddenly, a hand made of shadow slowly crept on his body towards his neck. Quickly, he gathered out chakra to interrupt the flow of chakra in the jutsu. And after this, he quickly levitated water and turned them into spikes to be shot out towards Shikamaru. Shikamaru used a kunai to deflect the frozen needles from piercing his skin.

'Wow that took a considerable amount of chakra. This guy must be jounin level.' Kisame thought.

"You're forgetting that you have a second enemy." Temari said, swinging her fan heavily. The wind devastated the area cutting the large body of water under their feet.

"Suiton, Daibafuku no jutsu!!" Kisame cried out. A large body of water burst out from the ocean blocking out the wind sent out by Temari. The large amount of water devastated the area just like Temari's Dai kamataichi no jutsu but just in water form. Temari braced for impact holding out her fan before her. Shikamaru did the same and positioned his hands before him. The water slammed the two ninja forcing them to uproot and lose control of their chakra in the bottom of their feet from the immense current. The water was drained by the ocean. They regained chakra control and stood up on the water.

"Ok... so here's the plan" Shikamaru just popped out. They discussed about it with no objections. The acted out immediately. Kisame let out a mizu bunshin no jutsu. Four bunshins were created from the water. Two assaulted Temari while two went for Shikamaru. Two of the bunshins rushed towards Temari in different directions resulting into taijutsu. Temari caught all the jabs and punches the mizubunshins gave her using her fan. With cunningness, one of the Kisame/ bunshins stretched his hand towards Temari and gave her another jutsu.

"Soiro no jutsu" The bunshin called upon raising a large amount of water from under Temari's feet encasing her. A sphere of water was created and the bunshins right hand with it. Temari was trapped inside the ball of water. She saw Shikamaru, also trapped in a sphere of water.

"Now you're finished." Kisame said performing a series of seals

Thousands of water droplets were raised from the ground. These quickly turned into ice needles and quickly shot towards the both of them. Quickly, Shikamaru struggled to form a seal. He succeeded. Under the water, Shikamaru's shadow quickly stretched to join with the bunshin's. He then executed the Kage Kubi Shibari no jutsu. The immense power of the shadow hand forced the bunshin to explode to the pressure brought to his neck. Now he was free, he went before Temari, grabbed a kunai from his weapons pouch and defended Temari by deflecting all the ice needles that came their way. Shikamaru gave the mizu bunshins that encased Temari a powerful punch. The mizu bunshin turned back into simple water joining back to the ocean. Immediately, Kisame executed another jutsu. He threw his sword to the air.

"Suiton, suiryuudan no jutsu" Kisame called upon

Then, an enormous wave was created in a form of a tremendously wide dragon. The wave ran towards Temari and Shikamaru. Immediately, Temari opened up her fan, gave her finger a bite, and marked her fan with the blood in her thumb

"Kuchyose... kirikiri mai!!!". At this she swung her fan. A ferret holding a sickle was summoned. The ferret stopped in mid air and disappeared with its amazing speed that the naked eye could not trace. The ferret pierced through the gigantic wave and delivered strong slicing wind. The immense power of the wind sliced through the wave. The massive body of water was stopped in its tracks as the wind opposed the strong current. Eventually, the enormous wave was dispersed by the wind and was thrown over towards Kisame. This gave the impression that it was raining. Kisame took this advantage and performed a series of seals. In the middle of his performance, he mysteriously stopped and leaped to the side catching his Samehada by the handle.

"WHAT!?! How did he know that I was using the Kagemane no jutsu on him??!!!" Shikamaru astonishingly interrogated.

"Interesting question, you're not in such a good advantage after all. You see, you too can't see through the water so your shadow should move in a straight line until the jutsu has reached the shadow of the opponent. So all I have to do is, see if your making a seal or a sign like you're not moving to quickly or you're no moving at all and if that happens I'll just move out of the way, that way you're bound to withdraw your shadow since you can't aim if you can't see." Kisame replied

At this, Shikamaru's eyes bulged up. Kisame reacted with a jutsu.

"suiton, ozumatoi no jutsu" Kisame shouted. With this, Kisame dropped his Samehada with his available arm. The Samehada that Kisame dropped sank into the ocean. The moment the Samehada was half-way sunk, the water underneath it quickly spiralled creating a whirlpool that protruded from the ocean. There in the eye of the whirlpool, sat the Samehada as if looking at Shikamaru and Temari like it was a king. Kisame quickly jumped high enough to reach the Samehada by the handle. **(A/N: if you still don't know what it looks like. Please search the Youtube for Suiton, suikodan no jutsu, there should be a video of that and the Suiton, ozumatoi no jutsu)** With no delay, Kisame used the Samehada to slash Shikamaru and Temari while the blade of the Samehada was elongated greatly by the whirlpool. The whirlpool uprooted from the ocean and viciously crushed Shikamaru and Temari. Kisame smirked of delight as the two ninja vanished out of sight from his last jutsu.

_To be continued_

**(A/N: Ha what will happen next, it's a mystery. Did Shikamaru and Temari ****survive that last ozumatoi no jutsu. Please review so that I would be encouraged to actually continue this fanfic. Thanks in advance.**** I am gonna update next week. So until then keep reviewing. TNX**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Not even Shikamaru or Temari. I just own this story and it's plot. Nothing at all that's from Naruto**

**(A/N:**** WOOOHHOOO. A new chapter is finally here. Thank you Jimu, Dark twinkling star and krazytacogirl for the reviewer people. YEAH. Keep reviewing people. Even those who hit my story but don't review, you're so bad. Please be kind enough. They will be appreciated. This is one of the longest chapters eva. Please enjoy and REVIEW. OOH, what will happen next after Shikamaru and Temari got hit by the jutsu. Read to find out**

**Chapter 7**

_Previously : "suiton, ozumatoi no jutsu" Kisame shouted. With this, Kisame dropped his Samehada with his available arm. The Samehada that Kisame dropped sank into the ocean. The moment the Samehada was half-way sunk, the water underneath it quickly spiralled creating a whirlpool that protruded from the ocean. There in the eye of the whirlpool, sat the Samehada as if looking at Shikamaru and Temari like it was a king. Kisame quickly jumped high enough to reach the Samehada by the handle.__With no delay, Kisame used the Samehada to slash Shikamaru and Temari while the blade of the Samehada was elongated greatly by the whirlpool. The whirlpool uprooted from the ocean and viciously crushed Shikamaru and Temari. Kisame smirked of delight as the two ninja vanished out of sight from his last jutsu._

Kisame looked at the vicinity; there was no one there, not even Shikamaru or Temari. But deep beneath the raging waters of Kisame, lie Temari and Shikamaru unconscious sinking slowly and elegantly into the deep waters beneath. Eventually, they reach into the sea floor or in this case the desert floor out of breath. With their last hope, they release their last breath of air left in them. The bubbles quickly went up to the surface. Suddenly, Shikamaru's right eye slowly half opens. It saw Temari soothingly glide through the water resistance floating towards the desert floor. They lie in the sandy floor beneath Kisame's feet. 'I should finish this.' Kisame thought. He gently placed his palm flatly over the water. He made a one-hand seal shouting

"Suiton, Goshokuzame!!!"

At this, 5 sharks were summoned from the fingers of Kisame. The sharks originated from Kisame's fingers and homed in against Shikamaru and Temari. Shikamaru saw this; he immediately improvised and took Temari to swim to the surface where they could breathe. He succeeded, they were able to reach the surface where they could inhale fresh air. Immediately, Shikamaru executed the Kagemane no jutsu and caught the five sharks. It was followed by a Kage kubi Shibari no jutsu to choke the five vicious sharks into simple water. Shikamaru walked on water with a thin film of chakra placed in the bottom of his foot. He then made a Kage bunshin and gave Temari to it. Kisame got ready for battle. Shikamaru started out by dashing towards him quickly grabbing a kunai from his weapon pouch. He immediately wrapped his kunai with an explosive note. He threw it. Kisame responded by raising a very thin barrier of water. The water barrier absorbed the energy of the kunai slowing it in velocity and speed. Then just when the bubble-thin barrier was about to rid the kunai of all force and motion, the explosive note activated blowing up the water barrier and Kisame at the same time. The force of the note sent ripples to rip the ocean. Heavy dust clouds were created as a result of the explosion. Shikamaru got ready with his battle formation expecting an Akatsuki to perform at a highly skilled level. The dust cloud lifted. Shikamaru saw a large volume of water raised up to defend Kisame from the explosion. Kisame smirked at the enjoyment of the fight.

Temari lie there in the hands of the Kage Bunshin Shikamaru. She lie there motionless and unconscious. She dreamt about HIM with HER.

In her dream, she walked across a road filled with water. The pathway was flooded up to a few inches deep. She continued to walk forward no knowing where she's going. Astonishment was in the air as she saw a terrible sight. She uttered a deafening tone as she saw the visual that she never envisioned. Shikamaru lie there dead and drenched with blood. The red ink that stained his shirt flowed down to the water polluting it rooting out like wind patterns. The blood swirled around and danced in the water where it was free flowed from Shikamaru's body. Temari took shaky steps closer. She cried out. Her eyes crunched up and forced tears to gush out like a sponged when squeezed tightly. With her blue emotions, rain started to fall, the day turned into night. Shikamaru's skin was pelted with rain and Temari was drenched in it. The water that fell from the sky cooperated with the water that streamed from Temari's eyes. She cried out to the heavens. A deafening tone was uttered, uttered out of fear out of misery and out of loneliness.

In the real happening, Shikamaru clenched his kunai tightly as it forced Kisame's Samehada to bow down before him. Kisame freed his right hand by releasing the Samehada and reached to Shikamaru. He stretched his hand that could not reach him. Then suddenly, water started to encase Shikamaru from underneath his feet. It encased him completely into a ball of water that kept Shikamaru afloat. Kisame smirked at his advantage. Kage Bunshin Shikamaru looked at Temari. Tears started to fall down from her eyes.

Temari saw the dead Shikamaru. Her eyes bulged; tears gushed out and pelted the damp wet floor. Water seemed to be the main theme, water above and water below. Suddenly, out of the shadows, came a sand shinobi. His head filled with great abundance of blonde hair. Her eyes bulged as if crazy. From her hands, dripped blood, blood that she knew very well. Temari saw herself with her hand drenched in the blood of Shikamaru. She backed slowly from the overwhelming sight. Immediately, she grabbed her fan. She opened it. Attempting to swing it, it immediately turned to tiny particles of sand. Defenceless, she ran away. She retreated from the dead body of Shikamaru, tears trailed her path. She couldn't look back so she kept on running. Immediately out of nowhere, Shikamaru appeared. His eyes bulged up as if crazy and his face drenched in blood from the bash on his head. Temari gave a final yelp of astonishment as Shikamaru slashed her with a blood kunai in his hands.

Temari woke up from her fright, her upper body immediately shot up from it. She noticed the water that originated from her eyes and is flowing across her cheeks. The Kage bunshin freaked at the sudden movement of Temari. It was no longer needed and thus disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Temari landed on the surface of the water.

Shikamaru was kept afloat inside in a sphere of water. The water's restricting flow kept Shikamaru motionless. Suddenly, a horizontal tornado protruded out of nowhere and spiralled to hit Kisame as if punched by a massive fist. The water that encased Shikamaru quickly fell to the ocean. Shikamaru looked to the direction where the originated. There he saw Temari, standing looking rather poorly.

"the real fight begins here" Temari said bruises marked her body and her arms. She had enough strength to fight.

Temari let loose strong winds. The torrential winds smacked Kisame as if being hit by a solid object. He was sent flying high. Suddenly while in midair, Temari appeared at the back using kunshin no jutsu and waved her fan. The driving wind pound Kisame to the water. Still Kisame smirked despite the slams that he took. A grin appeared from his face and got serious.

"As expected from a chuunin and a Jounin this would be troublesome but not for me. You both are just trash. Now I'll finish this." Kisame confidently said.

Temari dropped at the exhaustion of her actions. Shikamaru caught her. She stood up tired and exhausted. Shikamaru helped her as she stood up.

"Mizu bunshin no jutsu!!!" Kisame shouted

At this, four bunshin were created from the water. They swiftly dashed towards Temari and Shikamaru. They ran rapidly hovering through the water as they dashed. Shikamaru went before Temari to defend her. He resulted in taijutsu and evaded the punches and kicks of the mizu bunshins. He grabbed a kunai from his weapon pouch to defend himself from the bunshin's heavy sword. Weapons clashed violently as heavy swords battled with the kunai. Eventually, he was able to outmatch them and was able to hit them with punches and kunai slashes. The bunshins turned into simple water. Temari got up and, with her remaining strength, swung her fan to create a horizontal twister that ripped through the air like lightning. Water was thrown to the side as the sonic boom created by the wind tore through the area. Eventually, the twister met Kisame. He responded with using his Samehada to protect himself from the wind. The sharp cutting chakra embedded in the wind slashed the steel of the sword creating tiny sparks that fell on the water burning out.

Kisame moved his sword out of the way astonished for he could not move. Kisame melted morphing into water.

'Kawarimi no justu!!' Shikamaru thought gasping.

Kisame emerged behind them from underneath the water. Water gushed out from Kisame's sleeves and dripped from his hair. He waved his Samehada towards Temari and Shikamaru. Immediately, Temari closed her fan clashing it with the heavy sword. From behind her, Shikamaru appeared from behind with a kunai gripped in his hand. He attempted to slash Kisame with it. Kisame opened his mouth spitting out a large volume of water at Shikamaru. He was sent flying outwards. Eventually, Kisame overpowered Temari throwing her fan a few meters away rendering her defenceless. Kisame heavily swung his Samehada to Temari. Frightened, she ducked to evade the swing of the shaving sword. She dashed towards her fan opening Shikamaru for an offense. He dashed towards Kisame at an amazing speed. His kunai was then waved at Kisame. He resisted Shikamaru's attempt by fending it off with his Samehada. After this, a tornado shot towards Kisame. He shot back evading it and dipping his sword in the water shouting

"Suiton, ozumatoi!!!" He raised it from the water and used his elongated Samehada to hit Temari and Shikamaru. They leaped upwards to dodge the raging waters. Temari waved her fan sending out massive winds after Kisame. He waved his sword once more forcing the water stuck in his sword to ripple out towards them blocking the wind and attacking at the same time. Temari protected herself using her fan while Shikamaru crossed his arms to shield his face. The water crashed at them both sending them away. They lie down recovering in the water

"This is getting pointless" Kisame whispered to himself.

"Suiton, Daibafuku no jutsu!!!" Kisame called upon

At this, a humongous wave was created. Gaara dropped from the sky and Kisame caught him. Kisame gave an evil grin as he executed this final jutsu. The wave several stories tall towered over Shikamaru and Temari standing tall rushing towards them. Temari and Shikamaru gasped as they saw the gigantic wave from afar when they finally finished recuperating. Fear descended on the two as they saw the watery tower about to crash on them. Temari immediately spoke about a plan

"Shikamaru lend me some of your chakra and execute a tornado strong enough to create a hole in the water to actually miss us."

Shikamaru nodded. Instantaneously, Shikamaru held the fan of Temari. They held it together and together they swung it with great strength. A chakra-filled torrential tornado contacted the wave. They strong force that was brought about by the wind blew part of the wave. They slicing nature of the tornado slashed the water. Although, it immediately regenerated to its normal state. The tornado subsided into a slight breeze. They gasped as the saw the wave barely even touched. They gave another swing. Together they pivoted the fan. Wind was forced out. However, it too had no effect. The surfing ripple began to collapse crashing down on the two ninja. Temari and Shikamaru positioned the fan in front of them acting like an armor protecting them from the water. The powerful current of the water applied great force on the fan and, because of the fan's wide surface, drove them back. Shikamaru and Temari pushed the fan harder maintaining their stance. They pushed harder and harder as the water drove them back. Eventually, the water gained in strength as the two ninja tired down. Shikamaru and Temari gave in throwing them backwards. They lie down on the water beside each other, holding each others' hands that met up in the fan. They slowly sank down to the water. They let go of the fan. Shikamaru's eyes half opened, a shadowy figure was what he saw. The figure was of the shape of a human being. It motioned towards them.

_The scene ends as Shikamaru's eye slowly closes shutting it completely. Temari and Shikamaru float down to the seafloor as bubbles trickled out of their mouths. _

**(A/N: A NEW CHAPTER HAS FINALLY COME. I congratulate myself for making one of the longest chapters ever that I have ever created. Although, there is no lovey-dovey stuff for the last two chapters, I promise that there would be splashes of romance constantly appearing from time to time. I'm really bad at romance so forgive me. I just do action and adventure, that's why I put a lot of fight scenes. Please give suggestions and comments. Although I already have some stuff in my mine, they only apply to action well I can put romance in it but I don't think it's gonna be good. I'll try my best. I'll even ask help from my romance counselor cutiemikan and crimsonchidori. Please review. Thank you Dark twinkling star, krazytacogirl and jimu for being the only ones who review constantly.)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Naruto. I think you've already known that from the past few chapters but still**

**(A/N:**** YAHOO!!! A new chapter is finally here. This is so exciting. What will happen after the "Mysterious person" comes. Well, to be honest, he's not really that important. Just read to find out. Once again I would like to thank Krazytacogirl, Dark twinkling star and jimu for reviewing me and I would like to PERSONALLY thank Silver.obsidian for being my newdest reviewer. Keep it up. Thanks in advance**

**Chapter 8**

"RINNGGG!!!!!!" The alarm clock rang

"WHOA!!" Temari sprang up frightened as she heard the deafening sound of the alarm clock.

'what happened???' She thought looking around her environment. A blanket was elegantly positioned over her body. She saw her body lie down at the warm softness of the comfort-giving bed. She saw that she was at her apartment. She looked at her self. She saw that there were bandages tightly tied in her arms, body and forehead. She saw her fan leaning on the wooden wall with much slack. She saw everything in her room. She looked outside the window nearby. It was morning. It was an enjoyable sight. Bright sunlight was bombarding the surroundings. The music of birds was carried by the gentle breeze that originated from the ocean. She looked at what's in front of her. She thought of everything she could remember. Her memory slowly recovered. Suddenly, she gasped as her eyes bulged

'That's right it was that water Akatsuki and that big tidal wave he made. What was his name... Hoshibiki...no... it was Hoshigaki... Hoshigaki Kisame. Yeah that's right' Temari thought 'there was me, Shikamaru and... GASP Gaara!!! He got away with Gaara!' She thought concerned for her little brother.

"Looks like you passed out in your mission." Kankuro said entering her room with a smile on his face.

"I suppose so... there was me and Shikamaru and... Gaara was-" Temari said but interrupted by Kankuro

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I know all about it." Kankuro said waving his hand in a 'Yeah I already know that' fashion.

"Then you probably knew that Gaara was captured by the Akatsuki" Temari aforementioned.

"yup" was all that Kankuro answered with.

For a moment, Temari looked down, her eyes filled with sadness as if something was bothering her. 'why was I so dependant that time. I was just a sitting duck while Shikamaru did all the work for me. I was just sleeping out the match while HE did all the fighting. Why did I even sleep? I should have never fell unconscious with a silly little water ninjutsu. Curse myself for being so useless and vain. What's wrong with me? This is so problematic, I can't stand being saved by a total idiot a cry baby.' Temari thought beginning to be wrathful to herself. She should have helped.

"Temari???" Kankuro whispered to himself

"Hey,Kankuro..." Temari said looking up to Kankuro, her eyes filled with wonder as if asking permission to ask a question

"Yes" was all that came from Kankuro.

"Have you ever liked a... girl before..." She asked him. His eyes bulged at this question. He sat down on the bed next to Temari.

"Why??? you like a guy... to answer your question I'd have to say well yes. **(A/N: awkward. You're younger brother having crushes and admirations earlier than you. That just goes to show that Kankuro is normal)** Everyone has a crush you know. It's completely normal. But that was old news." Kankuro said looking at Temari. His face flushed in innocence he was a fine kind man.

"Well... I was just wondering... how do you know when you like a guy... i mean a girl??" Temari said flustered on the words she said.

"I think it starts with..." Kankuro said his lips moving slowly as he was going to say the last word in emphasis "...denial!" He finally continued. Temari's eyes bulged as she heard this. Her world turning upside-down. Her agitation was immense.

"Ka-kankuro, what do you mean??" She asked aware of her current state in her usually dead love-life.

"You see, it's when you think of her all the time and you get to think that you like him. It's like it's your brains way of making you realize the crisis on yourself. There, you will then begin to war and conflict with your mind, your mind vs. your body. Your mind knows the truth while your body is in denial. So it's like saying you know that you like her but you don't want to. You will then finally realize and the most dangerous part will happen..." Kankuro stopped for suspense. Temari suddenly asked "what" as if interested in the matter

"You'll see when it happens. If I tell you now, there's a good chance that it won't happen or it could severely damage your love-life so you'll wait until it comes. And one thing's for sure, I know it will" He answered. He knew of Temari's current situation.

---------------------------------------

SHIKAMARU'S HOUSE

"Hey sleepy head wake up or you'll be late for your. Whatever you do" Shikamaru's dad said waking Shikamaru up. He woke up immediately looking at the clock as he did.

"MAN! I overslept this is so troublesome... wait... I don't even recall going to sleep I remember fighting with this water Akatsuki. Then that's it." Shikamaru said.

"There's a good explanation for that. You passed out after your fight with him. Fortunately, Asuma-sensei was there to rescue you when you were in the water. He said you were hugging each other. You must really like her." His dad said looking at Shikamaru in an 'ooohh you like her do you' fashion. Shades of red were brushed on Shikamaru.

'Man it must be because we were holding the fan together and then we fell on each other then... oh no!' He thought 'I think we were hugging!' He screamed in his head.

"Well, whatever I better get dressed and go to the training grounds." Shikamaru said rushingly.

He went to his training grounds with his usual route. He would directly pass ichiraku ramen and go straight to the forest and there are his training grounds. On his way there, he coincidentally met up with Naruto who walked on the same path. He tapped his shoulder saying

"Naruto-kun?? I didn't know that you had your training grounds close to mine???".

"Ah, Shikamaru-kun. Going to your training grounds as usual." Naruto said, a strong sense of calm was pouring in his voice.

"You had your training grounds close to mine???" Shikamaru asked again feeling the need to repeat himself

"Of course, you've never noticed???" Naruto said

"You do know that Temari has her training grounds close by as well??" Shikamaru said

"She does??? Ah, I see, training together with Temari-san" Naruto said teasingly.

"No... i mean... we did train together once... but that was a long time... no that was... i-it's nothing." Shikamaru said blushing out several shades of red.

"Even Sakura-chan has nearby training grounds here." Naruto said

"Really, why do we have the same training grounds all of a sudden??" Shikamaru asked

"Actually no, me and Sakura are team mates and we intend to stay in our original training grounds. I don't know about you and Temari-san but we were her first." Naruto said

At the not too far distant, Naruto lays eyes on a young girl with pink hair healing a squirrel. He looked at her and began to wave his hands shouting.

"Ah, Sakura-chan, OHAYO!!!"

"Naruto-kun, Shikamaru-kun!!!" Sakura shouted back.

'I wonder where Temari is all of a sudden. She should be right here.' Shikamaru thought looking at the clouds. He continued to walk.

---------------------------------------

Temari stared blankly at the ground spacing out and sitting on the warm unmade bed. She wore her sleeping clothes. She directed her line of sight to her fan leaning on the wooden wall. 'Maybe, I really do like him. No I don't, wait, Kankuro did say that the first thing you feel is denial. So, I do like him. I mean, no I don't!!!! AAAHH, there I go again denying. But, I really don't like him. AAARRGGHH, denying again!! At this rate, I'm just going around in circles. I have to know for sure!!!' Temari shouted mentally at herself.

Putting on her slippers, she walked towards the dining room to grab some breakfast. She looked at the clock. 'WHOA!! I didn't realize it was noon already.' She gasped as she saw the clock. "GROOWWWLLL!!!" her stomach rumbled. 'I also didn't realize how hungry I was. I didn't get any breakfast after all.' She thought to herself looking down blankly at her stomach. 'You know what, how 'bout I'll just go to Ichiraku's for a bite instead of grabbing some lunch here.' Temari decided. At this, she redirected her destination to the bathroom where she would freshen up and prepare.

---------------------------------------

"Nimpo, kage nui." Shikamaru called upon. At this, his shadow quickly separated into several heads. The heads of shadow immediately emerged from the ground. The sharp conical shape of the shadow quickly pierce through the Naruto Kage Bunshins turning them into a puff of smoke. Suddenly, a kunai shot out of nowhere towards Shikamaru. He evaded it by moving his head.

"I think that's enough training for now. You see, it's even noon already." Shikamaru suggested

"Phew." Naruto let out a deep sigh.

"That was some intensive training, right Sakura-chan??" Naruto said in his usually jolly voice.

"Yeah." Sakura answered.

'What's wrong with Shikamaru-kun???' Sakura thought looking at him who isolated himself from the two shinobi.

'Where's that troublesome woman, Temari anyway?' Shikamaru thought. He continued to walk, his hands inserted deeply into his pockets and his sweat sliding freely at his cheeks dripping from his chin.

"Hey Sakura-chan, Shikamaru-kun, why don't we just eat at Ichiraku's." Naruto suggested

"I mean that was some training session I think we deserve a delicious meal at Konoha's best restaurant." Naruto said, his voice full of energy and enthusiasm.

"Whatever" Shikamaru said, sighing out a bit.

"I definitely think that there's something wrong with Shikamaru." Sakura said

"Come to think of it, he hasn't been performing well on our training session." Naruto replied

"Something's definitely up." Sakura said. They continued to walk towards Ichiraku ramen. They continued to walk, Sakura and Naruto go on ahead while Shikamaru isolated himself from the two walking a few feet behind. Naruto blabbed to Sakura about numerous things. He conversed loudly to Sakura who obviously has endured this noise and has now gotten used to it.

They finally arrive at Ichiraku ramen. They walked in. To their astonishment they saw Temari ordering her ramen.

"Temari-san? What are you doing here." Naruto said. Sakura just gaped. As usual Naruto's voice was extremely loud and, at this, Shikamaru heard the sound of his voice calling out HER name.

"HUH?" Shikamaru whispered silently rushing towards Ichiraku and coming in to the counters. He laid his eyes on Temari who blissfully ate her ramen.

_To be continued_

**(A/N: Oooooh, mysterious. How will Shikamaru react??? Ha, so cliffy. I hope this had enough romance for you people. Please tell other people to read my story and review. You also don't forget to review. I will update in a while. Probably in a week or two so by then KEEP REVIEWING. Thanks in advance.)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****Naruto****. I've said this a million times and I'm so ****gonna**** say this again. I don't own ****Naruto****, not even Shikamaru, or Temari. ****No one.**

**(A/N****f****yey****. A chapter is finally here. What will happen now that Shikamaru has seen Temari in ****Ichiraku****ramen.**** It's a mystery and you will only know if you read. You will even know more of what will happen if you review because if you don't review I will not be motivated to continue this ****fic**** and I will be forced to discontinue it. So Reviews please XD. Also, I created ****a ****oneshot**** 'THE MOST UNCOMFORTABLE SITUATION. Please read it and review. **

**Chapter 9**

_Previously: __"Something's definitely up." Sakura said. They continued to walk towards __Ichiraku__ ramen. The__y__ continued to __walk,__ Sakura and __Naruto__ go on ahead while Shikamaru isolated himself from the two walking a few feet behind. __Naruto__ blabbed to Sakura about numerous things. He conversed loudly to Sakura who obviously has endured this noise and has now gotten used to it. _

_They finally arrive at __Ichiraku__ ramen. They walked in. To their astonishment they saw Temari ordering her ramen._

_"Temari-san?__ What are you doing __here.__" __Naruto__ said. Sakura just gaped. As usual __Naruto's__ voice was extremely loud and, at this, Shikamaru heard the sound of his voice calling out HER name._

_"HUH?" Shikamaru whispered silently rushing towards __Ichiraku__ and coming in to the counters. He laid his eyes on Temari who blissfully ate her ramen._

A beautiful day it was in Konoha. Clouds hovered across the sky like ships in the sea. The vivid blue sky was dotted with birds flying up high. The tree leaves waved soothingly with the silent breeze of the sea. The sun heated the ground with massive waves of sunlight. Shikamaru stood there, gaping and looking at Temari eating her noodles

"Hey, Temari, where have you been? I've been waiting for you." Shikamaru said, shock and astonishment descended on Shikamaru.

"I was just here the whole time." Temari replied

"I was waiting for you in the training grounds." Shikamaru said

"Oh really...?" Temari said, blushes of red started to brush over her cheeks. Naruto and Sakura chuckled silently while they secretly eve's dropped on the two "love birds". Temari noticed this and she, immediately, put on an angry face. She infuriated, her eye brows met at the middle creating visible furrows on her forehead. "...why did you even wait for me anyway!!!" She continued, yelling at Shikamaru, anger and hatred was brought by the sound of her voice.

"Hmph, troublesome woman, I was just worrying since you passed away in that fight with that Akatsuki...what's his name... Kisame something." Shikamaru reasoned out.

"Whatever." Temari replied giving out a deep sigh.

"We'll leave you two love birds alone ok." Sakura said leaving with Naruto.

"What do you think their doing in there now that we're gone??"Naruto questioned

"I don't know, fighting I guess." Sakura answered

"Hey, why don't we hook them up or something?" Naruto suggested

"Hey, that's not such a bad idea." Sakura agreed smiling.

----------------------------------------

Shikamaru and Temari sat there at the counter. Finally, the old man gave Shikamaru a bowl of delicious chicken ramen to Shikamaru. He snapped the conjoined chopsticks, separating them from each other. "SLURP" was the sound as he blissfully ate through the noodles and drank the soup. His chopsticks twirled the pasta strings around lifting it up from the liquid soup that encased it. It surfaced up from the bowl, drops of flavourful soup flowed down from the ramen as he raised it up. Slowly, it motioned to his mouth. His mouth was opened wide as the chopsticks drove the ramen inside. He ate the ramen slurping on it. It continued to go up as Shikamaru sipped it. He cut it with his chopsticks.

Silence descended on the two as they ate their respective ramen. Sakura and Naruto entered the restaurant. They happily ordered their choice of ramen.

"Hey, Sakura-chan, what will you have??? I think I'll have the chicken ramen just like Shikamaru-kun's." Naruto asked

"Me? I'll have the vegetable ramen please." Sakura decided smiling blissfully at the old man pointing out to the menu.

"Oh yeah I forgot..." Naruto said sticking his hand to his pockets "...Ah here, two coupons for me and Sakura." Finally getting two orange strips of paper and giving it to the old man. He accepted it happily and started on cooking the orders that Sakura and Naruto gave.

"Hey Sakura-chan, what should be our first move???" Naruto inquired

"Watch and learn." Sakura said, a smirk slowly crept into her face.

Later when they have finished eating,

"Okay we're done, how 'bout for some training??" Sakura proposed. Shikamaru, Naruto and Temari nodded their head in agreement to her suggestion.

Training grounds,

"Ok, how about we split into two teams. Naruto and I will compose one and Temari and Shikamaru for the other." Sakura announced. 'She's bossy like her master.' Shikamaru thought. They grouped with their teams, Naruto and Sakura, Shikamaru and Temari. They get ready with their battle positions.

"Just remember, keep them busy enough so that Shikamaru can't make a plan. OKAY???" Sakura warned. Naruto nodded. Temari started out.

"Daikamaitachi no jutsu!!!" She cried out waving her fan and sending out a massive wave of torrential wind. The chakra-filled gust rushed towards Sakura and Naruto violently. But before Temari had a chance to wave her fan, Naruto was in front of her ready to strike her with a kunai.

'WHAT!! SHUNSHIN NO JUTSU!!!' Temari thought to herself.

At a split of a second, Shikamaru appeared in front of Temari defending her from the blow of Naruto's kunai. He held out a kunai that clashed that of Naruto's

"Shikamaru?" Temari whispered to herself blushing slightly

"Oooooh, flirting already??" Naruto teased.

"NOOO!!!!" Shikamaru and Temari yelled angrily. Suddenly, Sakura appeared instantaneously from behind. She concentrated a large amount of chakra at the palm of her hand. She attempted to punch Shikamaru, then Temari waved her fan to send a conical current of wind that spiralled vigorously forcing Sakura to leap out to the air evading the jutsu that rushed towards her.

"Now, why can't you protect yourself? Instead you rely on each other for defence. Now what does that mean" Sakura teased them giving out a mocking smirk.

"What do you mean!!!" Temari shouted glaring holes into the skull of Sakura. She opened up her fan swinging it angrily on Sakura. Wind rushed towards Sakura. She crossed her arms before her to defend her from the whirlwind. Sakura was sent flying towards the ground.

Naruto clashed weapons with Shikamaru. Suddenly, Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"What, that was a kage bunshin??" Shikamaru whispered to himself

Naruto reappeared in a puff of smoke. He appeared near Temari and gave her a blow in the stomach.

"TEMARI!!!" Shikamaru shouted.

At this, Shikamaru infuriated. Anger flushed into his face. He executed the Nimpo, Kage Nui. His shadow elongated branching out into different directions. The shadow shot out from the ground like pencil marks becoming alive in paper. The sharp conical nature of the shadow was homed in against Naruto attempting to pierce him. He jumped into the air.

" Hey cool it man, why are you so angry. Is it because I hit her." Naruto yelled emphasizing the word HER

At this, Temari appeared at the back of Naruto.

"You were saying???" Temari whispered. Naruto gasped then She heavily hit him at the back with her gigantic fan. Shikamaru met up with Sakura. He evaded all the punches that she delivered.

"Hey, Temari's pretty why don't you give her a chance" Sakura teasingly mocked him.

"What!!!"

Sakura gave a final blow. With cunning ninja reflexes, Shikamaru sprung to the air dodging the deadly blow. While in midair, he shot a couple of kunai at Sakura. She immediately grabbed a kunai and used it to clash weapons with the shooting ones. Temari ran towards Sakura attempting to smack her with her enormous fan. She blocked it with her arm and, with the kunai in her hand, attempted to strike Temari with it. She evaded the kunai strike by withdrawing her stomach area where the kunai swung a great arc. With her current position, she quickly opened her fan and swung it sending a wave of strong wind. Sakura defended her face with her arms crossing them. With her immense strength, she punched the ground causing it to erupt. Chunks of rock were elevated violently. Temari jumped quickly evading the massive earthquake. Naruto and Shikamaru did the same.

"Tajuu Kage Bunshin no jutsu!!" Naruto shouted. Naruto Kage Bunshins started appearing in large puffs of smoke. There appeared a vibrant display of a few hundred Naruto Kage Bunshins. Temari reacted with a Daikamaitachi no jutsu. She waved her massive fan causing several Kage Bunshins to disappear in a puff of smoke. Shikamaru met the ground.

"Nimpo, Kage nui" He whispered to himself. The branching shadow pierced several more Naruto clones turning them into puffs of smoke. Kage Bunshins rushed out from all directions coming towards them all throughout. Temari continued to make horizontal vortexes of wind that slashed Narutos that came in its way.

"Nimpo, Kage nui" Shikamaru again whispered to himself. Several shadow heads homed in against a particular Naruto. The Naruto quickly evaded all the shadows that aimed against him. 'IT' leaped to the air. Shikamaru looked up still retaining the seal that he performed. Suddenly, a shadow emerged from his feet and was directly aimed against it. It disappeared in a puff of smoke turning into Sakura. Shikamaru gasped. Sakura held a kunai that deflected the shadow's piercing offense. Sparks flew as it clashed with the metal tool. She then took a punching formation that Shikamaru took note of. He withdrew all his shadows and fled. Sakura's punch met up with the ground causing boulders to elevate rapidly. Narutos that made contact with the ground disappeared leaving a few left. Temari and Shikamaru leaped to the air. Temari continued to execute her jutsu destroying Narutos reducing them greatly. The numbers of Naruto decrease with great speed until only one is left. Suddenly, Naruto couldn't move. He was forced to look back to see Shikamaru also looking back, his shadow stretched to his. Shikamaru looked to his front and, to his surprise, saw Naruto appear before his eyes with a cloud of smoke entrance. Shikamaru stretched another head of shadow to go after the one in front of him. Naruto created a Kage Bunshin and used rasengan. His goal was to use it on Shikamaru, however, he was blasted with a sudden gust of wind that threw him off course. Temari looked back, Sakura appeared and she gave her a punch. She dodged all of the punches she threw.

"If I can just land one hit." Sakura whispered.

Temari freaked. She was afraid that she might not make it. She gave a strong leap towards the back and swung her fan. The wind brew towards Sakura, she covered her face with her arms. She was thrown away slightly.

Shikamaru released the Naruto that was overshadowed. Then, he rushed forward and gave it a strong punch. The Naruto blocked it.

"You know this is really me." Naruto said

Shikamaru gasped. Naruto looked back at Shikamaru. His face had a smile, his eyes closed. Shikamaru found himself in Naruto's grip. He couldn't get out of it. Naruto made a one-hand seal and a Kage Bunshin was created. The Kage Bunshin got attempted to punch him. But, Shikamaru used his freehand to punch. He then used his foot to push Naruto outwards. Naruto recovered and initiated a Kage Bunshin no jutsu. He called upon the name creating two Kage Bunshins. The Kage Bunshins rushed to him rapidly. Shikamaru used the Kage nui and pierced through the Kage Bunshins turning them into nothing but a puff of smoke.

Temari gave a fan strike with her closed fan, acting like it was a sword. Sakura ducked to avoid the swing. She saw an opening and quickly tried to punch Temari. Temari left her guard off and she couldn't do anything. Shikamaru looked at Temari as she was about to get blown up by the immense strength of Sakura's punch. He used the Shunshin no jutsu to disappear into thin air and, quickly, get Temari out of the way. He succeeded in this. Temari was weak and got support from Shikamaru by putting her hand over his neck. Shikamaru held her hand to secure her from falling.

"Oooooh, would you look at that." Sakura mocked.

"Yeah" Naruto replied.

"Okay fine. This training session is over." Shikamaru said looking all disturbed and irritated.

"Hey wait a minute. Let me heal her first." Sakura offered.

Shikamaru nodded and placed Temari on the ground where she lay motionless on the soft grass. 'Look at that, it's really Temari and she was so close to me. Wait a minute... why am I thinking that.' Shikamaru declined with himself. Sakura made a couple of seals and concentrated chakra on the palm of her dainty hand. She delicately placed it on top of Temari. The green healing chakra washed the body of Temari and slowly healed all of the bruises. In a matter of minutes, she was done. Shikamaru offered to take her home.

Later, Shikamaru walked towards Temari's apartment.

"Hey Shikamaru, we lost right??" she asked him.

"No we didn't lose. Well technically we did but that's because I forfeited the match but that's okay since Sakura is the apprentice of the Hokage, the strongest kunoichi of the whole entire nation and also Naruto's a Jounin who was trained by the comrade of the Hokage. We will never know maybe even Jiraiya-sama is stronger Tsunade, our Hokage. Also, he is the jinchiruuki of the strongest biju, Kyuubi."

"But, I'm the Kazekage's sister. See, I still have a name."

"But who am I, a lazy bum who sleeps and rests all day long??" Shikamaru reasoned

"Wait a sec... you said a while ago that Naruto was a Jounin???" Temari interrogated in astonishment.

"Well, yeah. He passed the exams earlier than me actually."

Temari thought for a while.

"How about Sakura, is she a Jounin." She asked

"No. Well, not yet, she will be when she joins the next one. She's planning to you know."

"Hey, come to think of it, when is the next Jounin exams??"

"Well, a couple of months later why??" Shikamaru asked

"I think I'm planning to join." She answered.

_To be continued._

**(A/N: Done already. What will happen next??? It's a mystery. Read to find out. Please review, even for those who just look at my stories and then leaves. Please be kind enough to give reviews. Thanks in advance**** XD**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****Naruto**

**(A/N:**** Another chapter is finally here. What will happen next now that Temari wants to be in the ****Jounin****exams.**** I would like to personally thank Temari no ****Sabaku**** as the newest reviewer of my story. Thank you everyone for actually reading my story and getting this far. Also, thank you Dark twinkling star and ****Krazytacogirl****. Keep it up**

**Chapter 10**

"Hey Kankuro can you be my mentor for the Jounin exams?" Temari asked

"Huh?? So you're joining the Jounin exams." Kankuro answered, not a hint of surprise in his voice.

"Yeah, that's why I want you to be my mentor." Temari requested, maturity brought unto the sound of his voice as she solicited.

"Well, I'd want to but... I have a lot of stuff to do and I'm not a Konoha ninja after all. Why don't you ask someone else like... I don't know Neji-san or someone else" Kankuro declined.

"Actually, I don't think that would really be a good suggestion since we don't really know each other very well." Temari reasoned out.

"Well, how about Naruto-kun." Kankuro suggested

"Are you serious?" Temari disputed.

"He is a Jounin right?" Kankuro replied

"Well, yes but do you really recommend a guy like him to be MY mentor??" Temari argued.

"Okay then I don't know, just find somebody else I know you will. But not me." Kankuro calmly rejected.

----------------------------------------

"Hey Sakura-san, do you know anyone who could be my mentor for the Jounin exams??" Temari inquired

"Wait, your joining the Jounin exams?" Sakura conversed.

"Well, yeah, so can you recommend anyone??" She questioned.

A smile suddenly appeared at Sakura's face. Her eyes put on a 'CHANCE' look. A person's name came repeating again and again.

"Well, how about, SHIKAMARU??" Sakura suggested, smiling and emphasizing the name Shikamaru.

"Well, I'll give it a try. I don't know." Temari answered, her face filled with uneasiness.

----------------------------------------

"Hey...Shikamaru... well I was thinkin- I mean Sakura-san suggested that... you be my mentor for the Jounin exams?" Temari suggested blushing slightly

"Well, it's not like I have anything to do??" Shikamaru responded.

"Well... okay so that's that." Was Temari's reaction to Shikamaru's response.

"Okay so when should we start??" Shikamaru examined.

"How about..." Temari thought "...Tomorrow, First thing." She continued.

"Sounds good to me." He answered.

----------------------------------------

**The Following day**

Temari held her fan widely opened while Shikamaru tightly held a kunai in his hands. They were prepared in their own battle positions.

"You sure you want to do this??" Shikamaru asked.

"Of course." Temari replied.

"Ok the number 1 rule of the Jounin is that... always use the basics. They are you're greatest weapons. Remember them and you will become a Jounin." Shikamaru said

"ok, but, what are the basics??" Temari asked.

"Wait, you weren't taught at the academy the basics... you know Shunshin no jutsu, Kawarimi no jutsu, Henge no jutsu. Those stuff." Shikamaru oriented

"Ooohh, those stuff." Temari responded.

"But you need to use them at a higher level." Shikamaru added "Let's start with the Shunshin no jutsu..." Shikamaru continued.

"...in Shunshin no jutsu, chakra is used to enhance the users movements giving you the ability to move quickly, also, a smokescreen is used to hide the user's movements. You see, this jutsu is very important, if you recall, Naruto used this to counter your Daikamaitachi. You can use other things to cover your tracks, for instance, Suna-Shunshin for Gaara, Mizu-shunshin for water-based shinobi, Konoha-shunshin for other leaf-nins or Kiri-shunshin to cover with mist. But the point is, you move quick enough that the naked eye cannot track. Shunshin no jutsu is one of the basics of the basics therefore most ninja above genin level can use this. Ok let's try it out, you use Shunshin no jutsu. I'm sure you've done it already just show me your type." Shikamaru said.

Temari nodded to the agreement, she performed a seal and got her fan. She, almost instantaneously, opened the fan and gracefully waved it to cover her body, the fan disappeared without leaving a trace of Temari's presence.

"Aaah, I see you use your fan to cover your tracks, very resourceful." Shikamaru complimented. Temari appeared a few meters away. "...However, you need to use it at a higher level."

"But how?" Temari asked, cluelessness hung around her face.

"By simply going on a longer distance, more chakra is used that way so basically it's on a higher level. For instance..." Shikamaru said demonstrating his style. He demonstrated forming a seal and disappearing immediately. He reappeared evidently coming into sight several meters away, far enough to conquer that of Temari's.

"See, now you try. Go from that tree over there to that other tree over there..." Shikamaru said pointing at two opposite trees. "...I'm sure that would take a considerable amount of chakra" He continued. Temari motioned to her spot.

"No,no,no not there..." Shikamaru said going towards Temari.

"Huh?" Temari gasped looking up to him who approached her. He grabbed her by the shoulder and guided her towards the precise spot of his desire. She blushed as the black-haired Jounin motioned her being so close.

"...here... and you go from here to there" he continued throwing a kunai to a tree. "... that's about... 20 meters" He added. Temari did as he asked without question. She formed a seal, shouting

"Shunshin no jutsu!!!!", she positioned her fan above her and opened it slowly. She eleganly waved it around her body to cover it completely and her fan begins to disintegrate leaving no trace of Temari's presence. She reappeared with a stylish entrance as her fan waved a complete circle and positioning in an oblique fashion. The fan was set aside rendering Temari visible.

"Impressive. Keep it up for the next 30 minutes." Shikamaru instructed.

Several Shunshin jutsus later, Temari appears out of thin air, panting heavily.

"Keep it up a few more minutes and you'll be done. You're doing great you see if you keep on doing this your muscle will eventually get used to being injected by chakra and so your muscle will learn how to conserve it and you will use less chakra in executing this technique." Shikamaru explained.

Temari nodded to the agreement and gave a final Shunshin no jutsu. She waved her fan and disappeared with the wind. She reappeared panting heavily at the destination tree.

"Ok that's enough practice. Let's continue on with the Henge no jutsu. There are different types of Henge no jutsu, but I only now one, the moku henge no jutsu where you use wood for the jutsu. But for us, I don't really think there's a higher level of henge no jutsu." Shikamaru explained.

"ok, now what??" Temari asked.

"Let's just continue on with the Kawarimi no jutsu. Kawarimi no jutsu allows you to rapidly replace your body with another. This jutsu is usually done for the advantage of counter attack. It's a very crafty jutsu and is used often for Jounin level ninja. Maybe, for this jutsu, let's just practice timing and speed execution. Like so..." Shikamaru continued immediately fell on the floor. Temari gasped and she rushed to his assistance. She looked at the face and, to her surprise, she saw a straw face. That was not Shikamaru.

"...see, also don't use any seals for an added surprise. You can even do some stuff like add an explosive note also you could replace yourself with an opponent within reach so that your other enemy would attack his or her ally. So I'll be attacking you and for all my attacks you use the Kawarimi no jutsu." He explained. He started out with throwing a kunai. Temari calmly welcomed the kunai. It pierced her violently. She acted out a painful scene. She coughed out blood and finally vanished into a puff of smoke and into a block of wood. She reappeared a few meters behind Shikamaru.

"How's that??" Temari asked smirking.

"Nicely done, we'll practice that again tomorrow..." Shikamaru complimented. "... Now let's discuss with the bunshin no jutsu. The bunshin no jutsu allows you to create multiple illusory copies of yourself confusing your enemy and being open to attack. This jutsu is very useful, although, there is a downfall. The illusory copies or bunshins can easily be spotted by the byakugan or other eye techniques due to their lack of chakra also other ninja can distinguish this with a real body since it won't kick up dust or crackle grass etc. So to cancel these factors out we need to use bunshin no jutsu in a higher level. This is done by the use of Kage Bunshin no jutsu. There are lots of types, there's Moku bunshin no jutsu for a wood copy, Mushi bunshin no jutsu for bugs, Mizu bunshin no jutsu, like what that water Akatsuki used, Jujin bunshin no jutsu, where an animal companion is to use henge no jutsu, there's also Suna bunshin no jutsu like what Gaara uses. For us, we use Kage bunshin no jutsu. All Jounin level ninja are able to use this technique therefore it is essential that you know it as well. I brought a scroll that teaches Kage Bunshin no jutsu, I prepared this last night since you asked me to be your mentor. Here" Shikamaru continued tossing the scroll towards her. Temari caught the scroll, she opened it immediately and read the instructions.

"That's enough for today. Just study that at home and we'll discuss that further by tomorrow. Okay." Shikamaru explained.

She entered her apartment look at the scroll that Shikamaru lent her. She repeated everything that was written on the text saying.

"Let's see, Kage Bunshin no jutsu. First mould chakra using the following seals: Ram, dog and Horse then use the seals bunshin no jutsu then execute bunshin no jutsu but instead say Kage Bunshin no jutsu. Finally, evenly distribute chakra through all of the kage bunshins. Beginners make at least one Kage bunshin since you only distribute chakra to one clone. Three clones are a bit more troublesome"

Reading this, she gave it a try. She performed the following seals: Ram, dog, horse, ox, boar and tiger. **(A/N: those are not the real hand seals for ****Kage****bunshin**** no ****jutsu****. I just made it up.**Then, she shouted the name. "KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!!!!". At this, a puff of smoke was created. It lifted revealing two Temari's holding out a seal. Temari went to her bunshin and touched it. She felt the touch of the skin. She was delighted to have done it in the first try. Then, she attempted to do two clones this time. She performed seals creating a puff of smoke.

_ To be continued._

**(A/N: What has happened. ****HAHAHAHA so cliffy.**** Well, finally done with the 10****th**** chapter. Hope you enjoyed it.**** I'm sorry for not having that much romance in this chapter. I promise there will be ****romance in the next chapter, PROMISE.**** I'll be updating soon. But until then, keep reviewing. I'll be waiting for your reviews.)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****Naruto****, not anyone. I just own this story and its plot but only that.**

**(A/N:**** Finally a new ****chapee**** is here. Thank you for everyone who has ever reviewed which includes ****Silver.obsidian****krazytacogirl****, and ****jimu****. What will happen ****next.**** Read to find out. Oh and also, I've been wondering, don't take this personal but ****is**** there by any chance that ****Silver.obsidian**** is Emma0707?? Can you please reply with your ****response.**

**Chapter 11**

Another beautiful day it was in Konoha. The suns radiant glow was displayed high in the sky where it hung motionless in the dark and lifeless space. The clouds danced along gracefully giving out beautiful drawings of forms and shapes. The sky was a vivid blue color that served as a sparkling ice skating rink for the clouds. The birds swiftly flew across the sky elegantly ripping through. Then suddenly, a puff of smoke was created.

"Wow, you're seriously improving on your Kage Bunshin chakra distribution." Complimented Shikamaru.

The smoke, lifted revealing two Temari's that held a seal in their hands. The clone disappeared into thin nothingness.

"Are you sure you're surprised even though we've been at this for two weeks?" Replied Temari.

"Now, try the Shunshin no jutsu." Shikamaru commanded.

She did. She performed a seal and disappeared with a fan swing. She reappeared with the wind.

"Ok nice." He said, then he threw a kunai towards her. It ripped through the wind shooting out towards Temari. It pierced her directly in the heart. Then, in the split of a second, she vanished into a block of wood. The kunai protruded from it as the smoke drifted away.

"Very nice." Shikamaru continued.

Temari appeared above him and executed the Kage Bunshin no jutsu. They dropped down to Shikamaru and clubbed him with his fan. Shikamaru blocked the two fans with two kunai that he held in his hands.

"you're getting better and better every day." Shikamaru honoured

"Whatever." Temari answered. At this, Shikamaru leaped to the sky as he was being overpowered by the two kunoichi. Temari held a seal and vanished into thin air. Shikamaru gasped as she appeared behind him. In mid air, he twisted around and kicked her. She vanished into a cloud of smoke and into a block of wood.

-----------------------------------------

Meanwhile, hiding in the bush, were Sakura and Naruto spying on Shikamaru and Temari. Engraved in their features, was a wide smile.

"Sakura-chan, you did this??" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, Temari asked me if there was a mentor for the Jounin exams and I said 'How 'bout Shikamaru???' worked like a charm. Now look, they're closer than ever." Sakura bragged boasting in her work.

"Okay, so how do we hook them up together?" Naruto asked

"Watch... ok now all we have to do is..." Sakura whispered.

-----------------------------------------

"Ok, that's it keep up with your basics. Have you noticed that you haven't used your technique and you're actually doing as great as you were using it. So what happens if you do?? You'll be a lot stronger." Shikamaru said kicking her as she disappeared into a block of wood.

Suddenly, Sakura and Naruto appear out of nowhere fighting each other. Sakura gave out a few jabs that Naruto dodged. Then, Naruto got a kunai and attempted to strike Sakura. However, she dodged it and gave him a punch. He leaped backwards as an evasive move to dodge it. They acted to notice Temari and Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru-kun, Temari-san, what a pleasant surprise seeing you two together," Sakura said. She put on a fake smile to disguise their cause. At this, Shikamaru and Temari looked away blushing shades of red. Sakura and Naruto chuckled a bit and stopped to mask their intention.

"Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan, what brings you here??" Shikamaru examined

"Oh nothing, just training with Naruto." Sakura answered, her eyes half closed looking at the top right corner as if scheming.

"oh, Sakura-san, I heard that you were joining the Jounin exams?" Temari asked.

"Well, yes I wanna be a Jounin just like some of my age group. Did you know that only the girls are not Jounin. Kiba, Shino, Choji, Neji, and Lee are all Jounin now even Naruto-kun. However, only Lee has been able to become a Jounin without using ninjutsu since they made an exception for him. Hehehe" Sakura explained smiling.

"So who's your mentor?" Temari asked.

"Oh, my mentor??? Who else, Tsunade-sama but sometimes I train with Naruto-kun. How 'bout you. Who's your mentor??" Sakura informed.

"Oh, me??? Isn't it obvious, Shikamaru-kun." Temari replied.

"Oh, really???" Sakura asked, her eyes put on a scheming look.

"we'll it's not what you think if you're thinking that!!!" Temari yelled she waved her fan angrily. The wind brew towards Sakura and blew her hair. Temari looked away blushing for a while then recovered and removed her blush. Sakura smiled as she saw the blonde chuunin blush away.

"Ok, whatever." Sakura said.

"We'll just go now. Ok" Sakura said.

"Ok and we'll just mind our own business here." Temari replied.

"OK." Sakura answered.

Naruto and Sakura went out and into the bushes. They let Shikamaru and Temari alone, that's what they think. They hide out on the bushes spying on the two training.

"Wait, this is getting silly. Why are we doing this again?" Naruto asked.

"Well, for once it's because I saw Temari blush when I said the stuff about Shikamaru. And have you noticed that she calls him Shikamaru and not lazy bum or cry baby. Also, that Shikamaru actually agreed to train Temari. Usually he'd be all lazy and only says yes to his friends like you or the other boys. Something's definitely up with these two." Sakura notified.

"Hey, Sakura-chan, how did you figure out all these stuff?" Naruto asked.

"As a medical ninja, I have to notify all the mannerisms of people. Just like Kabuto-san remember with his cards of everyone in the Chuunin exams? I then noticed that their attitudes have changed. So I suspected something immediately. And you know what, I think I'm right." Sakura gloated with her eyes a sparkling gold shining out anime style. Naruto sweat dropped. Then, something caught their eye. They looked back at Shikamaru and Temari immediately. They gasped as they noticed that they were gone and that they were not there anymore.

"WHAAATTTT!!!! How could we let them get through like that? Man now we have to find them. Where could they be? Oh no they could be doing something that we need to know. What if their on a date or something and it's a secret. If it is we need to find out. Shikamaru and Temari secretly dating" Sakura panicked.

Later, Shikamaru and Temari walked through the road. They walked close together. They walked on the road silently. The breeze of the night wind gently blew on their hair. They walked there together under the dim light of the moon.

"You know what; we should hurry this up before people think that we're... together." Shikamaru said whispering the word together. He blushed out looking away and trying to hide it.

"Yeah, we should." Temari agreed blushing slightly, she looked away to hide it too.

Then, came a pink haired head that went up spying on the two. A blonde boy followed after.

"As I suspected, they're on a date. I knew it." Sakura said boasting of her affirmative hypothesis.

"Yeah, Sakura-chan, you were right. They are on a date." Naruto responded chuckling as they went.

Later, they jumped out from their hiding place. Sakura shouted.

"I knew it. You are on a date."

Temari and Shikamaru gasped anime style. They freaked from the misunderstanding. Sweat dripped from their head as their nervousness was lit.

"No, Sakura-san, it's not what you think. You know it's just that we are training and that we-" Shikamaru explained but was cut off by Sakura.

"This is really deep, Shikamaru and Temari are secretly dating. Quick Naruto come here. Look at this." Sakura said.

"Oooo, nice Sakura-chan. You really out did yourself." Naruto complimented while grinning with gossip.

"No, Sakura-san-" He explained again but this time was cut off by Temari.

"Well, how about you and Naruto?" Temari countered.

'Good one Temari' Shikamaru thought to himself for being rescued from his odd situation.

"Whaa?? Me and Naruto-kun??? We're just group mates." She explained.

"But Naruto's a Jounin and Kakashi-sensei's not here. Also, a group must be a 3-man cell and you're only two. Why are you only two and a girl and a boy?" Temari continued.

" Well, it's just nothing. What if Naruto's my friend? Is there something wrong with that??" Sakura answered.

"Whatever, we'll just be on our way, minding our own business." Temari said walking out with Shikamaru.

Later,

"Well, that was useless. We didn't get anything from them." Naruto said.

"NO. There is something about those two that no one has found out. It's so obvious. Hey, Naruto, how about you spy on him and get some insider dish." Sakura proposed.

"Ok, what do I have to do?" Naruto asked

"Um, here..." Sakura said as she whispered something to Naruto's ear. Naruto nodded as a sign of agreement to what she whispered in his ear.

Later, Shikamaru and Temari sit in a bench near a bush and a lamppost when Naruto came in. Apparently, they were discussing about the scroll that they held in their hands, the Kage Bunshin scroll. Naruto _**pretended **_to notice them and says.

"Shikamaru-kun, Temari-san, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked

"We're just doing some overtime training since we both don't have anything to do." Shikamaru answered

"Yeah, overtime training." Temari whispered blushing slightly. A sparkle was then seen hiding in the bush, however, no one has noticed it. It has become obvious that it was Sakura spying on their conversation and obviously saw the blush.

"Overtime training?? In this _**romantically**_ peaceful scene when no _**one's**_ around sitting on _**one**_ bench beside each _**other**_." Naruto said emphasizing the bold and italicized words.

"Yeah this is called studying. We're not doing any physical training, it's way too cold." Shikamaru informed.

"Wait a minute... were you just heading home a while ago. How'd you end up here???" Naruto asked.

"We weren't heading home, I just came to get my sweater that's all." Shikamaru explained.

"Whatever." Naruto said as he quickly went back to the bush.

"Well, did you get something???" Naruto asked Sakura.

"Yeah I got something, I saw her blush now to just how to let anyone see this. But how???" Sakura queries.

"They might not appreciate this now but they'll thank me later." Sakura said.

"Why don't we just stop butting in and let them handle all this." Naruto suggested.

"NO!!! Everyone needs help in their love life." Sakura disagreed

"How about Asuma-sensei and Kurenai-sensei? I mean, it's clear that no one helped them since practically no one knew about them being together until around this time" Naruto inquired.

"Well, you bring out a point there. We'll just check on them tomorrow and we'll see." Sakura said.

The following day,

"Ohayo, Naruto-kun." Sakura happily greeted as she stood there on the training grounds

"So you're gonna check on Shikamaru-kun and Temari-san again??" Naruto said.

"We're just gonna do a little peek. See, nothing harmful that we'll do." Sakura reasoned out. She happily skipped towards the training grounds of Shikamaru and Temari. She hid in the bushes. Naruto followed. They saw the usual, Temari and Shikamaru getting ready for the Jounin exams and training extensively.

"See, they're just training, what else would happen?" Naruto argued raising his point.

"Just you wait boy, we're gonna see something and I know it." Sakura debated

"Whatever you'll just be wasting your time doing nothing here and watching them train." Naruto said promoting his reason.

"Sakura-chan, trust me there is nothing to be seen there you're just wasting your time. Come on, how about we just start this day and check on them later." Naruto suggested.

"Fine, but we are heading here at noon. SHARP." Sakura demanded scheduling herself.

"So, how about let's go to a restaurant or something, like that place that just opened." Naruto offered.

"Fine, we'll get a quick breakfast and be back here instantly." Sakura commanded.

Later, after eating.

"That restaurant was very refreshing. It really lifted my hunger." Naruto complimented.

"Yeah, it is pretty grea-" Sakura confessed but was cut off by something that caught her eye. She spied there.

"Quick hide, something's gonna happen between our two lovebirds." Sakura said.

"A Break?? No, we're done here." Temari said in a very calm voice. Then Sakura came out to stop them.

"No, no, no, no, it's not over." Sakura asked.

"No it's over." Temari said her voice empty with emotion.

"What???" Sakura yelled.

"It's really over, we don't have any purpose for our affair. Let's stop this." Sakura finally gave up.

"See, told you so." Naruto bragged.

**(A/N: Another chapter is done. What does it mean, "****it's**** over". If it ended, does it mean that it started?? Find out in the next chapter.**** Hey, um I'm still waiting for the answer if ****Silver.obsidian**** is Emma0707. I heard that she was an ****Itasaku**** fan. Can you please reply if otherwise or reply, in a review of course, anyway if yes**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I most certainly do not own Naruto. Not even, anyone. I'm honest ok I just own this story XD.**

**(A/N: I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed me, krazytacogirl, jimu, dark twinkling star, silver.obsidian, everyone. Thank you very much. I am SOOO sorry that I didn't upload very quickly. I was suffering from a bad case of writer's block. I could not think of anything to write. HEE HEE HEE. Sorry. Please keep reviewing . oh and if you didn't get what Temari was saying in chapter 11, it's because you're not supposed to. Anyway everything will be cleared up in this chapter, that's the whole purpose why this chapter existed in the first place, to clear whatever it is that you didn't understand.)**

**Chapter 12**

**Preview: This chapter is not a repeat chapter, it's just a chapter that's well, what's happening, while Sakura and Naruto try to prove that Shikamaru and Temari are dating or something, in Shikamaru and Temari's point of view of course. On with the story! XD.**

Another beautiful day it was in Konoha. The suns radiant glow was displayed high in the sky where it hung motionless in the dark and lifeless space. The clouds danced along gracefully giving out beautiful drawings of forms and shapes. The sky was a vivid blue color that served as a sparkling ice skating rink for the clouds. The birds swiftly flew across the sky elegantly ripping through. Then suddenly, a puff of smoke was created.

"Wow, you're seriously improving on your Kage Bunshin chakra distribution." Complimented Shikamaru.

The smoke lifted revealing two Temari's that held a seal in their hands. The clone disappeared into thin nothingness.

"Are you sure you're surprised even though we've been at this for two weeks?" Replied Temari.

"Now, try the Shunshin no jutsu." Shikamaru commanded.

She did. She performed a seal and disappeared with a fan swing. She reappeared with the wind.

"Ok nice." He said, then he threw a kunai towards her. It ripped through the wind shooting out towards Temari. It pierced her directly in the heart. Then, in the split of a second, she vanished into a block of wood. The kunai protruded from it as the smoke drifted away.

"Very nice." Shikamaru continued.

Temari appeared above him and executed the Kage Bunshin no jutsu. They dropped down to Shikamaru and clubbed him with his fan. Shikamaru blocked the two fans with two kunai that he held in his hands.

"you're getting better and better every day." Shikamaru honoured

"Whatever." Temari answered. At this, Shikamaru leaped to the sky as he was being overpowered by the two kunoichi. Temari held a seal and vanished into thin air. Shikamaru gasped as 

she appeared behind him. In mid air, he twisted around and kicked her. She vanished into a cloud of smoke and into a block of wood.

"A, another Kawarimi no jutsu, keep it up." Was the comment of Shikamaru as he punched a Temari Kage Bunshin and it turned to a puff of smoke. Temari appeared from above and threw a couple of kunai. Shikamaru reacted with using his kunai to deflect the projectiles. The weapons ferociously clashed. Shikamaru met a nearby tree. He immediately gathered chakra in his feet to grip the wood of the tree. He leaped forward to go directly towards the airborne Temari. He performed a kicking position and had his foot before him. Temari used the iron portion of her fan to block the kick. She slashed it throwing Shikamaru away. He met the ground with his hand and quickly recovered his stance. He created seals that seemed to be the Kage Bunshin no jutsu. He created clones that jumped towards Temari. She reacted with creating two Kage Bunshin of her own to battle that of Shikamaru's. The clones clashed out as they puffed out into smudgy nothingness. Temari met the ground and used the Shunshin no jutsu to disappear the moment she made contact with the ground. Shikamaru kept his guard up knowing that Temari would create a surprise attack. She reappeared at the back and gave Shikamaru a kick. He ducked to evade it.

"Ok, that's it keep up with your basics. Have you noticed that you haven't used your technique and you're actually doing as great as you were using it. So what happens if you do?? You'll be a lot stronger." Shikamaru said kicking her as she disappeared into a block of wood.

Suddenly, Sakura and Naruto appear out of nowhere fighting each other. Sakura gave out a few jabs that Naruto dodged. Then, Naruto got a kunai and attempted to strike Sakura. However, she dodged it and gave him a punch. He leaped backwards as an evasive move to dodge it. They acted to notice Temari and Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru-kun, Temari-san, what a pleasant surprise seeing you two together," Sakura said. She put on a fake smile to disguise their cause. At this, Shikamaru and Temari looked away blushing shades of red. Sakura and Naruto chuckled a bit and stopped to mask their intention.

"Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan, what brings you here??" Shikamaru examined

"Oh nothing, just training with Naruto." Sakura answered, her eyes half closed looking at the top right corner as if scheming.

"oh, Sakura-san, I heard that you were joining the Jounin exams?" Temari asked.

"Well, yes I wanna be a Jounin just like some of my age group. Did you know that only the girls are not Jounin. Kiba, Shino, Choji, Neji, and Lee are all Jounin now even Naruto-kun. However, only Lee has been able to become a Jounin without using ninjutsu since they made an exception for him. Hehehe" Sakura explained smiling.

"So who's your mentor?" Temari asked.

"Oh, my mentor?? Who else, Tsunade-sama but sometimes I train with Naruto-kun. How 'bout you. Who's your mentor??" Sakura informed.

"Oh, me?? Isn't it obvious, Shikamaru-kun." Temari replied.



"Oh, really??" Sakura asked, her eyes put on a scheming look.

"we'll it's not what you think if you're thinking that!!" Temari yelled she waved her fan angrily. The wind brew towards Sakura and blew her hair. Temari looked away blushing for a while then recovered and removed her blush. Sakura smiled as she saw the blonde chuunin blush away.

"Ok, whatever." Sakura said.

"We'll just go now. Ok" Sakura said.

"Ok and we'll just mind our own business here." Temari replied.

"Sure." Sakura answered.

Naruto and Sakura went out and into the bushes. They let Shikamaru and Temari alone, that's what they think. They hide out on the bushes spying on the two training.

"What was their problem?" Temari asked. Shikamaru raised his shoulders as a response.

"Ok, where were we?" Shikamaru asked. At this, Temari started to dash out to him and gave a fan strike. Shikamaru ducked and the swing missed. He gave Temari a punch but she disappeared immediately.

"Hey, Temari, why don't we take a break for a minute. I'm getting kinda tired, we've been training the whole morning and I'm hungry. By the way, they Jounin exams isn't here 'till next month so just relax for a bit. How about we stay in that place that just opened?" Shikamaru proposed.

"Fine by me." Temari answered. Agreeing to this, they both left without a trace and walked towards the new restaurant."

Just then, hiding from the bush, Sakura gets up and shouted as she panicked.

"WHAAATTTT!! How could we let them get through like that? Man now we have to find them. Where could they be? Oh no they could be doing something that we need to know. What if their on a date or something and it's a secret. If it is we need to find out. Shikamaru and Temari secretly dating"

Later, a wide room was seen with Shikamaru and Temari. They sat there looking at the bowls that they had in the table. An accessory was seen, a wooden bird that constantly dips its beak in a glass of crystal clear sparkling water, this creates a cute little ripple that expanded out towards the brim of the glass bouncing back to be met by another ripple that elegantly rips to the surface of the water.

"Aaaah, those few hours just flew by." Shikamaru said giving out a sigh of relief at his satiated appetite. Temari slammed the chopsticks on the table, while Shikamaru held a tooth pick that picked his tooth.

"Hey how bout let's get back to training." Temari suggested.

"How about later since we just ate and we can't go back to training right after we eat." Shikamaru declined

"Ok, let's just relax here for a bit. Oh yeah, I forgot, who's gonna be paying for all this. You do know that we ate a lot see there are...1...2... 4 bowls that we finished and around 2 plates." Temari said.

Shikamaru gave a look that meant that he is thinking. His eyebrows were raised to his forehead and his eyes rolled up so that it looks at the lower left corner. His fingers held his chin rubbing it. Temari looked at him with the most sensitive and innocent look in solicit.

"How about we pay 60, 40, I pay 60 and you pay 40." Shikamaru suggested. "... since I am Jounin and so I would get to have a bigger pay than you would. Also, no doubt that you will be able to pay since you're chuunin already. So there is no reason, you give 40 of the total. Come on."

"Fine." Temari said reaching into her pocket to get her wallet.

"Ok, I'll just ask the waiter for the bill that we need." Shikamaru said giving a sign to the waiter. The waiter gave them an amount. They placed the money in.

"Ok, so what now??" Temari asked.

"I don't feel like training just now why don't we just you know practice the Kage Bunshin." Shikamaru suggested.

"OK."

"But let me get my sweater first, it's getting dark and cold." Shikamaru planned.

"Fine."

Later, Shikamaru and Temari walked through the road. They walked close together. They walked on the road silently. The breeze of the night wind gently blew on their hair. They walked there together under the dim light of the moon.

"You know what; we should hurry this up before people think that we're... together." Shikamaru said whispering the word together. He blushed out looking away and trying to hide it.

"Yeah, we should." Temari agreed blushing slightly, she looked away to hide it too.

Suddenly, Sakura jumped out and shouted.

"I knew it. You are on a date."

Temari and Shikamaru gasped anime style. They freaked from the misunderstanding. Sweat dripped from their head as their nervousness was lit.

"No, Sakura-san, it's not what you think. You know it's just that we are training and that we-" Shikamaru explained but was cut off by Sakura.

"This is really deep, Shikamaru and Temari are secretly dating. Quick Naruto come here. Look at this." Sakura said.

"Oooo, nice Sakura-chan. You really out did yourself." Naruto complimented while grinning with gossip.

"No, Sakura-san-" He explained again but this time was cut off by Temari.

"Well, how about you and Naruto?" Temari countered.

'Good one Temari' Shikamaru thought to himself for being rescued from his odd situation.

"Whaa?? Me and Naruto-kun?? We're just group mates." She explained.

"But Naruto's a Jounin and Kakashi-sensei's not here. Also, a group must be a 3-man cell and you're only two. Why are you only two and a girl and a boy?" Temari continued.

" Well, it's just nothing. What if Naruto's my friend? Is there something wrong with that??" Sakura answered.

"Whatever, we'll just be on our way, minding our own business." Temari said walking out with Shikamaru.

Sakura scurried out of sight.

"Glad that was over." Temari sighed. "Yeah" was the only thing that came from Shikamaru. They both blushed looking away from each other to disguise their true feelings.

Later, Shikamaru and Temari walk into a dark room. They go inside Shikamaru's room. Dark and gloomy it was under the moonlight that streamed through the windows. A wooden closet was found at the side that was ornamented with a vase with a nice plant standing tall with wide green leaves. An end table was positioned near the bed of Shikamaru. Scrolls positioned on it.

Shikamaru opened the closet and got his sweater from a hanger.

"Ok we're good to go." Shikamaru informed, holding his jacket.

They went outside of the house. Shikamaru wore his grey sweater that is half-way opened. They walked in the road. Stars dotted the black sky; they twinkled merrily giving out light to all directions. Temari just walked along enjoying the cool night breeze that brushed their faces. Their hair waved back and forth as the gentle wind passed through it. The moon was bright and shown to the fullest. Its radiance was unmatchable.

"Ok, let's do some overtime training but we'll just be discussing about the Kage bunshin technique since its chakra distribution method is quite difficult..." Shikamaru continued on discussing about the Kage bunshin. Then they met a bench were they sat in it. A lamppost stood tall where they sat. They continued to talk to each other discussing about that scroll. Just then, Naruto _**pretended **_to notice them and says.

"Shikamaru-kun, Temari-san, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked



"We're just doing some overtime training since we both don't have anything to do." Shikamaru answered

"Yeah, overtime training." Temari whispered blushing slightly. A sparkle was then seen hiding in the bush, however, no one has noticed it. It has become obvious that it was Sakura spying on their conversation and obviously saw the blush.

"Overtime training?? In this _**romantically**_ peaceful scene when no _**one's**_ around sitting on _**one**_ bench beside each _**other**_." Naruto said emphasizing the bold and italicized words.

"Yeah this is called studying. We're not doing any physical training, it's way too cold." Shikamaru informed.

"Wait a minute... were you just heading home a while ago. How'd you end up here??" Naruto asked.

"We weren't heading home, I just came to get my sweater that's all." Shikamaru explained.

"Whatever." Naruto said as he quickly went back to the bush.

"What was that all about, why are they always after us. What have we done?" Temari asked.

The day after, Temari and Shikamaru train hard, fighting and sparring.

"Hey, um Temari-chan, can we take a break since we even did some over time training last night." Shikamaru suggested.

"A break?? No we're done here." Temari replied.

"I agree, our training for today is over, let's not take a break, let's take a day off." Shikamaru said.

Just then, Sakura appears from the bush.

"No, no, no, no, it's not over." Sakura asked.

"No it's over." Temari said her voice empty with emotion.

"What??" Sakura yelled. She then went away with Naruto.

"Hey Temari, let's go to that new place again, you know just to enjoy." Shikamaru suggested.

"Yeah that sounds good. I'm gonna order me some scallop again." Temari said.

"You'll be paying for your own meal this time." Shikamaru warned.

**(A/N: Heeheehee, they're not dating afterall. Well, we're finally finished. I'll update soon. Keep reviewing. Keep it moving people keep it moving. XD )**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I most certainly do NOT own Naruto. I own the plot of this story and that only.**

**(A/N: )**

**Chapter 13**

"The Jounin exams are this month already!?" Temari inquired loudly.

"Apparently, yes. It's been months since we trained. I just hope you're ready." Explained Shikamaru looking at some sort of documentation that he held in his hands. "Are you nervous?" He asked.

"A little bit." Temari said.

"You should probably get some rest. The exams or not gonna be easy, trust me, I've been through it all. That would be enough training for you. Get some rest and prepare for the exams alright." Shikamaru said.

"Yeah sure." Temari answered walking away into the kitchen. She went towards some cabinets when she heard a shattering noise. Her eyes bulged at the sudden shock that her mind was experiencing. She stopped at her track, astonished, stunned and distressed. Hurriedly, she rushed to the commotion shouting Shikamaru's name. She heard the piercing sound of metal weapons viciously clashing. Loud punching noises struck her ear as if it was a drum being hit by the drum stick. She readied her fan rushing to Shikamaru's aid. She got to the room, she saw Shikamaru just about to fall to his knees. Above was an Akatsuki, his hand drawn up from giving Shikamaru and expert strike in the neck thus resulting to his collapse. Temari yelled out Shikamaru's name in disbelief. She clutched her fan in a battle stance. The Akatsuki completely ignored, but noticed her. His long hair dancing from the light brush of the wind coming from the broken window that he rushed out from. His eyes invisible from the shade of his hat; he opened his mouth to speak saying.

"When you fight a person of my level, you show your face."Then, Shikamaru began to transform into a puff of smoke and into a pile of leaves. 'Kawarimi no jutsu' Temari thought to herself. At this he glared viciously into Temari's eyes. Although she was frightened, her eyes show anger and hatred. She clutched her fan harder. Suddenly, a shadow tendril burst out from the window and rushing towards the Akatsuki, he acted out calmly and got a kunai from his weapon pouch and deflected the shadow. The clash made a sharp sound. The Akatsuki then focused his attention on Temari who had already vanished from her spot. He rushed outside to be met by a kunai. Dodging it, he rapidly grabbed the kunai and threw it back to its source. He stood there motionless and patiently waiting for a move to be made.

"Daikamaitachi no jutsu!!" was uttered from an unknown source. Shortly after, a great gust of wind ferociously brewed out from the southern point. The Akatsuki's hat was blown away and ripped viciously by the violent wind, revealing two crimson red piercing eyes. By the looks of it he possessed the sharingan.

"I believe you would want to know my name?" He asked.

"Save your breath, we wouldn't want to hear anything like that." Shikamaru replied.

"I'll tell you anyway. Remember this name so atleast you will know the name of the person who defeats you or even worse, kill you." He said threatening the two, his face, emotionless and out of worry. His mad eyes seemed to come naturally as his normal eyes. "My name is...Itachi Uchiha. Remember that name."

"So you're saying that... you're an Uchiha?!" Shikamaru shouted.

"Yeah, don't make a big deal of it." He said as rude as ever. Suddenly, a mysterious person jumps out of nowhere forming a big fist with her hands and rushing towards Itachi. He immediately disappeared out of his amazing speed making the unknown person miss. Her punch missed Itachi and made contact with the ground creating a big crater.

"Sakura-san..." Temari whispered.

"I was walking into the woods when I saw someone who looks like Sasuke..." Sakura explained gently removing her fist from the humongous crater. Then suddenly, Itachi immediately appeared to Sakura's back. Shikamaru acted out quickly. "Kage Nui" he whispered making his shadow branch out and uproot aimed directly towards Itachi. He stepped to the side evading the shadow. Temari ran through the shadow like it was some sort of bridge and she jumped to the sky. Clutching her fan, Temari waved it creating a vicious tornado that was going straight towards Itachi. He leaped to the sky and positioned his hand towards his mouth. "Katon, gokakyou no jutsu" at this a small fireball exited Itachi's mouth headed straight towards Temari. She spread her iron fan wide as a shield to defend against the fireball. It was extinguished. They both met the ground. Itachi continued to throw fire balls at Temari. She hit all of them with her spread fan and waved it making a horizontal tornado of chakra embedded wind. The fire that came to it was extinguished by the ravaging force of the wind. It flew towards Itachi at great speed. He vanished into thin air with his great speed. He appeared behind Temari. Stunned, Temari could not move from her extreme shock, her eyes bulged and widened. Sakura shot out from nowhere and combated with Itachi. Her punches missed as Itachi's reflexes were second to none. At a final blow, Sakura concentrated a large amount of chakra into her hands and punched Itachi. He caught the punch with his right hand. Sakura was shocked at seeing how Itachi can just catch her punch like that without breaking his bones. At this, the ground behind Itachi begins to crumble, breaking from the shockwave that the punch created. Holding the hand that Sakura used to punch, he begins to put Sakura in a firm lock by violently forcing her hands behind her back.

"Sakura-san" Temari shouted creating a whirlwind of chakra embedded wind. Itachi looked at the twister that she made and positioned Sakura to be in front of him, as a shield. Sakura's skin was torn by the cutting chakra present in the twister. The wind subsided and Itachi threw the beaten Sakura to the side. He performed a series of seals and threw a few fireballs from his mouth. The blazing fireballs were shot out towards Shikamaru. He reacted immediately, leaping out of the way. Itachi performed another seal and shot out an enormous fireball that rolled towards Temari and Shikamaru. Shikamaru performed seal and vanished into thin air using Shunshin no jutsu. Temari stayed behind and created tornado and used it as a shield for the fireball was too big to be evaded. The immense heat of the fireball was too great that it made the tornado expand forcing it to nullify. Temari was sadistically burned from the intensity of that hot flame. She yelled to the sky at the severe pain she was experiencing. Then her knees begin to fail making her fall to the ground. Her collapse ended in a loud thud. Meanwhile, Sakura had finished healing herself and she went to Temari's aid.

"Temari-san are you alright??" Sakura asked.

"..." Temari did not reply due to her current situation, out cold.

"you're severely burned all over your body, but it's ok. I brought some ointment that is especially made for burns. With this ointment, the burn won't leave a nasty scar. Good thing I keep all types of medicine into my weapon pouch" Sakura told Temari as if she was awake. Sakura got some of the ointment from here weapon pouch. She rubbed it gently on Temari's face and her back. She then added some of her own healing chakra to give it a little more juice and to make travel around her systems faster from her skin. This she did and finally, she wrapped Temari in bandages to finish it up.

Meanwhile, Naruto walked on the path way going back to his house when he saw Itachi. He then recognized the face since he had an encounter with him once. He could not believe it. What would Itachi want with Shikamaru and Temari? He rushed out to help them. He created a Kage Bunshin and immediately executed Rasengan. In the middle of the fight, Itachi evaded a shadow tendril that was aiming towards him and rushed towards Shikamaru keeping him in a firm lock. Itachi kicked Shikamaru towards Naruto. Naruto had rasengan in his hands and it was accidentally unleashed on Shikamaru. The rasengan destroyed Shikamaru trapping him inside a ball of grinding energy and throwing him towards the house. The impact created a large dust cloud that shrouded Shikamaru. At this, Itachi kicked Naruto in the stomach. Air was forced out of his lungs from the force of the kick. Itachi gave him continues hits that dealt a lot of damage each time. He then gave him a final punch that threw him towards a tree. Naruto's Kage Bunshin attempted to punch him but was destroyed by a punch that Itachi gave.

"Naruto!!" Sakura yelled leaving Temari and attending to Naruto.

Sakura rushed to Naruto's aid when Itachi appeared behind her and gave her and expert strike by the neck causing Sakura to fall on her tracks. Shikamaru, Temari, Naruto and Sakura are now out cold and defenceless. Itachi just stayed there in the same spot letting the wind blow his robe and his hair. He got his torn hot and put it on.

**(A/N: I am so sorry if this chapter wasn't romantic enough for everyone. I'm sorry if this chapter wasn't good enough. I'm really trying my best and having fun with it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter even if it's so short and unromantic. I hope you all are action fic fans. This chapter was basically one big fight scene. Maybe next chapter will be a little bit more romantic. I'm sure because well, just see for yourself. KEEP REVIEWING PEOPLE!! XD)**

**Chapter 14 Teaser: ...Itachi threw Naruto, Shikamaru, Temari and Sakura in an inclosed jail cell with no escape whatsoever. What will happen now that Shikamaru and Temari are alone in an inclosed area where no one can see them and no one can TEASE them?? And with Naruto and Sakura out cold, this is just PERFECT!! Find out**


End file.
